Arc Manoir des Rêves
by Noan
Summary: Noa Löwe est la maîtresse du Manoir des rêves. Chez elle, nombres de nos héros favoris sont passés et ont découvert le bonheur. Entrez et découvrez ces petites histoires qui ont fait le Manoir des rêves.
1. Avant Propos

Il était grand temps de faire le ménage dans mes fictions et d'y mettre bon ordre.

Je regrette en faisant cela de perdre tous vos commentaires qui m'ont encouragée et donnée envie de continuer d'écrire.

J'en ai profité pour faire une petite correction, voir un certain remaniement.

Pour ceux qui le découvrent pour la première fois, cet arc est tout à fait particulier: il regroupe à la fois le monde de XXXHolic et de Harry Potter. Il mettra en scène différents couples dans différents fandoms.

**Arc Manoir des rêves**

1. Chambre 1 (HP: Harry x Draco)

2. Chambre 2 (HP: Sirius x Sévérus)

3. Chambre 6 ( Bleach: Grimmjow x Ichigo)

4. Chambre 0 (GW: Heero x Duo; Sephren x Noa)

J'espère que vous apprécierez de retrouver tous les textes que vous avez aimé dans le même post!

N'hésitez surtout pas à de nouveau laisser un commentaire!

Sur ce,

Bonne Lecture!

**Noan**


	2. prologue

**Prologue:**

000

_Bienvenue au Manoir des Rêves !_

_Vous qui entrez dans cette auguste demeure, vous passez, sans le savoir, dans un autre monde. Plus tout à fait celui des hommes ni tout à fait celui des sorciers._

_Comme une autre dimension._

_Et seuls ceux qui ont un rêve…_

_Oh ! pas n'importe lequel, non, un de ces rêves qui vous hantent, qui vous poursuivent sans relâche jusqu'à que vous puissiez le réaliser, de ces rêves qui, malheureusement, ne se concrétisent jamais car vous avez déjà perdu espoir de le voir devenir un jour réalité._

_Seuls ceux qui ont ce genre de rêves qui dort au creux de leur cœur entrent ici même._

_Pour eux, l'endroit est un beau manoir du XIXe siècle, aux allures de château anglais victorien , à la façade rose pâle et aux moulures de pierre brute, entouré d'un magnifique jardin où les chênes centenaires offrent au promeneur la fraîcheur de leur ombre, où les fleurs sauvages embaument l'air, flattant avec délice les nez les plus fins, où la nature entière s'évertue à être le plus agréable à l'âme perdue qui déambule en son sein._

_Pour les autres, il n'est qu'une vaste ruine sans attrait au beau milieu d'un terrain abandonné aux mauvaises herbes et dont les ronces, de gros buissons de plus de deux mètres de haut,_ _en barrent l'accès._

_Et sur ce petit bout de monde règne une femme, la maîtresse des lieux, la châtelaine de cette étrange de bâtisse reconvertie en hôtel pour âmes égarées : Noa Löwe._

_Noa Löwe est aussi étrange que sa demeure._

_Un petit bout de femme aux cheveux gris argenté et aux yeux vert pâle. Un joli minois aux yeux bridés et à la peau étonnement pâle à qui l'on donnerait 20 ans à peine._

_Mais ne croyez pas que cela soit son âge car l'enchanteresse qui vit sur ces terres est immortelle. Elle pourrait vous raconter la disparition de l'Atlantide ou bien la chute de l'Empire romain ou encore la grandeur et la décadence de l'Empire maya._

_Celle que ceux qu'elle a aidé nomme affectueusement « la Guérisseuse des Âmes » porte en elle l'histoire du monde et pourtant, ce n'est pas pour cela qu'elle vous ouvre aujourd'hui les portes de sa maison._

_Non, aujourd'hui, ce qu'elle souhaite juste, c'est raconter toutes les petites histoires qui se sont passées sous son toit._

_Êtes-vous prêts, mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs,_ _à entrer dans ce monde ensorcelant et à écouter ces petites histoires faites de bonheurs simples et de beaux sentiments ?_

_Si oui, asseyez-vous confortablement et écoutez ce qui se cache derrière les portes du Manoir des Rêves._


	3. Chambre 1

**Voici le 1er opus d'un nouvel arc!**

**A chaque Os, un couple différent et pas forcement sur Hp.**

**Disclamer: Rien est à moi, sauf Noa et Sephren. Toute ressemblance avec XXXHolic est voulue !**

**Résumé: Bienvenue à vous au Manoir des Rêves! Ici, la maîtresse de maison saura voir au fond de votre cœur et exaucer ce rêve que vous croyez irréalisable... Laissez-vous emporter par la magie du lieu...**

000

**Chambre 1 : Le rêve d'Harry Potter.**

000

Bien des années après avoir vaincu Voldemort et être devenu un Auror confirmé, Harry rentra chez lui en soupirant. Certes, ce qu'il venait de vivre était en soi un moment merveilleux mais le vivre sans avoir personne avec qui le partager lui pesait.

Il revenait de l'hôpital où Hermione avait accouché de son deuxième enfant, un joli petit rouquin qui avait été prénommé Remus, en souvenir du maraudeur qui avait péri lors de la dernière bataille. Voir le bonheur sur le visage de ses deux amis avait rempli le cœur d'Harry de joie mais celle-ci avait été vite ternie par un manque.

Celui de se tourner vers sa compagne ou compagnon, Harry n'était pas regardant quant au sexe de ses amours, et de partager ce doux moment. Et voir autour de lui Luna et Seamus, Bill et Fleur, Mr et Mme Weasley, rayonnants de bonheur et partager cela à deux lui avait mis un coup au moral.

Une fois dans son appartement du Londres moldu, Harry s'affala dans son fauteuil et d'un simple geste de la main, alluma la cheminée et se servit un Whisky Pur Feu. Un long moment, il resta à regarder danser les flammes dans l'âtre en se demandant ce qu'il avait mérité pour être seul. Il avait eu une enfance difficile, une adolescence bousillée par un sorcier atteint de névrose narcissique qu'il avait dû tuer, perdu des amis chers, sa famille et en plus, il avait sauvé le monde !

Pourquoi alors, était-il toujours aussi seul ?

N'avait-il pas, lui aussi, sa part de bonheur ?

Un lourd soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Il en avait marre de rentrer chaque soir dans cet appartement beaucoup trop grand pour une seule personne. Il en avait marre des repas en « famille » où il était toujours le célibataire de la soirée. Marre de ne pas être accompagné lors des sorties officielles… Marre de ne pas avoir, lui aussi, quelqu'un à aimer et qui le lui rendrait.

Il ne désirait pas grand chose.

Non…

Juste quelqu'un qui l'accueillerait avec un sourire chaleureux quand il rentrerait, éreinté par une journée de labeur, des bras qui se pendraient à son cou et des lèvres qui viendraient poser un doux baiser sur sa bouche pour lui faire oublier sa journée. Rien de plus… Et pourtant cela semblait le bout du monde. Déprimé, il alla se coucher dans son grand lit vide et froid et laissa Morphée l'emmener loin de sa vie plate et insipide.

000

Le lendemain, dimanche, il reçut la visite de son amie Luna. Sans qu'il ne s'en étonne, la jeune femme lui dit qu'elle était venue prendre de ses nouvelles, il avait semblé ne pas aller bien la veille. Cette constatation arracha un sourire au pauvre Survivant qui l'invita évidemment à boire un thé. Sous le regard certes un peu halluciné mais si doux de son amie, Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui raconter ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Luna ne sembla pas surprise et lui parla d'une rumeur qui voulait que dans le sud de la France se trouvait un endroit où une sorcière exauçait les rêves. Harry rigola de la naïveté candide de la jeune femme qui n'en prit pas ombrage et le sujet fut abandonné au profit de la récente naissance du dernier des Weasley.

Aussitôt qu'elle fut partie, Harry repensa à cette histoire et, bien malgré lui, l'envie d'aller vérifier par lui-même, sait-on jamais, s'imposa à lui.

Pendant plusieurs jours, l'idée de partir pour le sud de la France tourna dans son esprit au point que 11 jours plus tard, il posait un congé sans solde d'une durée indéterminée. Après tout, il pouvait se le permettre et cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris de vacances.

000

Dès que le grand jour arriva, Harry fit ses valises après avoir fait le tour de ses amis pour leur dire au revoir et surtout de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui, et il partit, non sans avoir demandé à Luna dans quel coin du sud il devait aller. Ce fut donc un beau matin de mars qu'il débarqua dans une petite bourgade sorcière du sud-ouest de la France, non loin de la ville d'Agen, affublée de ce drôle de nom, Gringus-sur-Garonne.

Harry découvrit un petit village pittoresque de la région, perché sur un promontoire rocheux avec une belle vue sur la vallée de la Garonne, d'où son nom d'ailleurs. Les maisons étaient toutes faites de pierres blanches, du calcaire, et dont les colombages, de toutes les couleurs, donnaient un petit air, à la fois très médiéval et très… excentrique qui le fit sourire.

Le jeune sorcier s'installa à l'auberge du coin, « Aux chevreuils fourrés », une spécialité locale s'il avait bien compris l'argot occitan de l'aubergiste. Une petite maison sans prétention où il trouva une petite chambre proprette et dont la fenêtre donnait sur l'incomparable panorama qu'offrait le village. Bien sûr, il n'osa pas trop demander où il pourrait trouver l'endroit dont Luna lui avait parlé mais il se renseigna tout de même sur les habitudes des moldus du coin, histoire de ne pas faire de problèmes.

Sans trop de surprise, la serveuse, une jolie brune aux cheveux très longs typée espagnole lui répondit dans un parfait anglais que les gens d'ici n'étaient guère différents des anglais quoique un peu plus volubiles que leurs compatriotes du nord mais qu'en règle générale, c'était la même chose.

Le jeune homme profita de sa première journée pour faire le tour du coin, se baladant ça et là dans le village, découvrant avec étonnement que Honeyduck avait aussi une succursale ici et que, bien sûr, il n'était pas un étranger dans le coin. S'il avait tout fait pour passer inaperçu, les gros titres de la Gazette du Sorcier, eux, étalaient son nom en première page. Il ne prit même pas le temps de lire ce qu'ils disaient et finit par pousser sa balade jusqu'au bord du fleuve.

Le soir venu, il demanda à la jolie serveuse comment il pouvait se rendre à Agen sans éveiller trop de soupçon. Transplaner dans une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas risquait de le faire atterrir en plein milieu d'un magasin bondé. La jeune sorcière lui répondit qu'il y avait un portoloin pour ce genre de demande et qu'il fonctionnait tous les jours, à la même heure, 10h38, et qu'elle serait ravie de venir elle-même le prévenir quand ce serait l'heure du départ. Harry la remercia et monta se coucher après avoir mangé du fameux chevreuil fourré à il ne savait trop quoi mais qui était tout de même délicieux, accompagné d'un vin moldu du coin.

Le lendemain, comme promis la veille, Maria, la serveuse, vint le chercher dans la salle où il finissait son petit déjeuner. Il y avait avec lui une famille de sorciers qui tenait dans leurs mains un bout de carte routière qu'il attrapa lui aussi et dès que l'horloge sonna 10h38, il fut aspiré par le nombril. Par Merlin qu'il avait horreur de cette sensation mais au moins, il arriva dans une toute petite ruelle du vieux quartier d'Agen. Il fit un signe de tête à la famille puis partit de son côté.

Très vite, il trouva une grande avenue avec son enfilade de magasins.

Soucieux de ne pas se perdre dans la ville, il chercha, en priorité, une librairie où il chercha une carte détaillée de la ville et de la région. Tout en cherchant, il tomba sur un ouvrage qui recensait les châteaux, fort nombreux, du coin et se dit que cela pourrait peut-être l'aider dans sa recherche.

Ses achats faits, il ressortit du magasin cherchant des yeux un café où il pourrait s'installer pour découvrir son livre. A une dizaine de mètres sur sa gauche, un café lui ouvrait les bras. Sans attendre, il s'y rendit et s'installa à la terrasse, sur une petite place au cœur de la ville. Après avoir commandé un chocolat chaud, il ouvrit le livre sur les châteaux. Harry découvrit, à la fois ravi et désespéré, le nombre incroyable de châteaux et de places fortes qui jalonnaient les environs.

Ravi par leur beauté et l'envie de se plonger dans l'histoire du coin qui semblait tumultueuse , il se mit à lire. Luna lui avait dit que selon la légende, l'endroit était un vieux château en ruine qui se transformait en un magnifique domaine si l'on avait la chance d'avoir le droit d'y pénétrer.

Et le nombre de châteaux en ruine était effrayant.

Le 1er qu'il découvrit en feuilletant les pages fut le château féodal de Bonaguil, partiellement en ruine. Tout en buvant son chocolat, il lut avec avidité l'article qui suivait une magnifique photo de l'endroit. Immédiatement séduit par l'imposant ouvrage, Harry se promit d'y aller faire un tour dès le lendemain.

Il continua de feuilleter le bouquin mais rien n'éveilla son intérêt.

Aussi le posa-t-il sur la table et il déplia la carte de la région. Il mit quelques minutes à trouver le petit village de Bonaguil et s'intéressa à l'itinéraire qu'il devait emprunter. Sur la route, seuls quelques villages étaient mentionnés et puisqu'il était en vacances, il allait profiter du paysage en louant une voiture.

Fort de ce projet d'excursion, il laissa quelques euros sur la table pour payer son chocolat et s'en alla, tranquillement, à la recherche d'une agence de location. Toute à sa recherche, il n'en regardait pas moins tout autour de lui, découvrant l'architecture bourgeoise de la ville. Quelques rues plus loin, il trouva son bonheur. Fort de son permis de conduire moldu qu'il se félicita d'avoir passé ainsi que de sa carte Gold, il entra, fit le nécessaire pour avoir une voiture à disposition le lendemain matin et ce, pour une semaine. Ainsi fait, il continua à se promener jusqu'au déjeuner, apprenant un peu l'histoire de la ville grâce aux panneaux installés aux endroits stratégiques de la ville par les bons soins de la Mairie pour les touristes. Sur les coups de 12h30, il entra d'un petit restaurant où il fut accueilli chaleureusement.

Il commanda des plats du terroir en commençant par une salade périgourdine suivie d'un magret de canard aux cèpes. Décidément, il appréciait de plus en plus la cuisine française. Il finit par un cabecou au miel et se permit un pruneau à l'eau de vie en guise de digestif. Il se promit d'en acheter, Ron aimerait sûrement.

Quand il eut le ventre plein, il retourna à Gringus-sur-Garonne où il passa le reste de la journée à lire l'histoire des bastides de la Vallée du Lot.

Le lendemain, il n'eut pas besoin de portoloin et transplana dans la même ruelle que la veille après un solide petit déjeuner, à 9h tapante. Il prit possession de la voiture et après avoir demandé au jeune homme qui lui avait remis les clés par où il devait aller pour sortir de la ville, Harry s'assit au volant de la Golf louée et s'en fuit hors de la ville en direction de Bonaguil.

Après quelques kilomètres dans la banlieue agenaise, il se retrouva en campagne et sous le charme du paysage, Harry fut très content de ne pas avoir utilisé de moyens sorciers pour se rendre à destination.

Les environs étaient magnifiques, tantôt des champs, tantôt un petit bois, le tout illuminé par le soleil printanier. Cela valait bien de perdre une petite heure pour admirer. Après une demi-heure de route, il passa au pied d'une citadelle perchée sur une falaise.

Il reconnut immédiatement une des places fortes décrites dans le livre acheté la veille : Tournon d'Agenais. Il se dit que cela serait sympa de visiter, surtout intrigué par l'immense tour qui semblait vouloir toucher le ciel, plantée au bord du précipice.

Il s'y rendrait au retour s'il ne rentrait pas trop tard ou peut-être le lendemain, tenté qu'il était de prendre un autre chemin pour rentrer.

Ce qu'Harry ignorait encore à ce moment-là, c'était qu'il ne rentrerait pas le soir même « Aux Chevreuils fourrés ».

Juste avant d'arriver à Fumel, petite ville de 5000 âmes, à quelques kilomètres de Bonaguil, un bâtiment attira son attention. Un joli manoir dans un style anglais élevait ses tours à quelques mètres de la route. Un petit écriteau indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un hôtel-restaurant-café et comme la barrière était ouverte, Harry en déduisit qu'il devait en être de même pour l'établissement.

Aussi pensa-t-il qu'un petit café ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il avait déjeuné très tôt et l'idée de s'arrêter un peu avant de continuer lui plaisait. Il bifurqua vers l'entrée et s'engouffra dans l'allée bordée de chênes.

Quand il fut devant l'hôtel, la beauté de l'endroit le subjugua.

Avant même qu'Harry Potter ne sorte de sa voiture, le réceptionniste, un bel homme aux longs cheveux bruns attachés en catogan et aux yeux verts d'une trentaine d'années appela sa patronne, via le téléphone interne.

Une voix à la fois basse et pourtant bien féminine lui répondit.

« Oui ? »

« Mr Potter vient d'arriver. »

« Merci Sephren. Je l'attendais. Donnez-lui la chambre 1. »

« Très bien. »

Le réceptionniste raccrocha et sourit.

Harry venait d'entrer. A mesure qu'il montait les marches de l'imposant escalier de pierres qui menait à l'entrée, Harry eut envie de rester un peu plus longtemps que pour prendre un simple café. Le domaine respirait le calme et la paix, celle-là même qui lui manquait depuis… Depuis il ne savait combien de temps. Cette envie se confirma quand il franchit les lourdes portes de chêne, ouvertes, et qu'il entra dans le hall de réception.

Le réceptionniste ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Sirius, les marques de son enfermement en moins et le décor rappelait les demeures anglaises de l'Inde coloniale. Tout était fait pour que le simple passant ait envie de séjourner plus de quelques minutes.

« Bienvenue Monsieur Potter. »

Pendant une seconde, Harry fut surpris mais il comprit vite qu'il devait être dans un établissement sorcier, d'où, peut-être, cet intense sentiment de bien-être. Il devait y avoir un quelconque charme là-dessous. Harry fut tenté de le demander au réceptionniste mais il ne le fit pas, préférant finalement garder le mystère entier.

« Bonjour… »

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Sephren, Monsieur Potter. »

« Bonjour Sephren. Je voudrais savoir s'il vous reste des chambres… »

Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, la maîtresse des lieux, vêtue d'un kimono noir à la ceinture vert d'eau, assortie aux broderies qui courraient partout sur le costume asiatique le coupa.

« Toujours pour vous, Mr Potter. Il serait indélicat de notre part de refuser votre présence entre nos murs. »

Harry eut un léger recul face à la jeune femme, malgré son sourire désarmant. Elle semblait plus jeune que lui mais sa prestance lui rappelait étrangement celle de Dumbledore.

Le jeune homme se reprit vivement.

« Merci. »

La jeune femme s'avança jusqu'aux côtés de Sephren.

« Je suis la patronne de cet hôtel, Noa Löwe. »

Pendant ce temps, le réceptionniste avait pris une clé sur le tableau et la donna à la jeune femme. Puis passant devant le comptoir, elle fit signe à Harry de la suivre.

« Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à votre chambre. »

Ce ne fut que devant sa chambre qu'Harry se souvint qu'il n'avait pris aucun bagage. Noa glissa la clé dans la serrure de la porte et se tourna vers lui avant qu'il n'ait pu manifester à voix haute son désarroi.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas, Mr Potter, vous êtes descendu « Aux Chevreuils fourrés » n'est-ce pas ? »

Un des sourcils d'Harry se leva.

« Heu… oui… mais com… »

« Alors ne vous inquiétez pas, nous enverrons quelqu'un chercher vos bagages dans la journée. »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui demander comment elle savait où il était descendu, la possibilité qu'elle fut une maîtresse en légimencis germa dans son esprit. Il haussa les épaules et le suivit dans la chambre.

« J'espère que cela vous conviendra. »

Harry se dirigea immédiatement vers la fenêtre et soupira de plaisir devant la vue. Un immense parc s'offrait à sa vue où les arbres et les fleurs entouraient une petit lac d'eau claire qui scintillait sous le soleil matinal.

Il se tourna vers elle en souriant.

« C'est absolument parfait. »

Noa inclina légèrement la tête.

« J'en suis ravie. Puis-je faire autre chose pour vous ? »

Harry, qui était retourné à la contemplation de la vue mit quelques secondes à répondre.

« Heu…oui. Je voudrais boire un café. »

D'un geste de la main, Noa fit voler jusqu'à elle une brochure qu'elle lui donna.

« Sur cette brochure, vous avez le numéro du bar où vous pourrez demander toutes les boissons que vous souhaitez, aussi bien moldues que sorcières et elles vous seront montées dans votre chambre. Si vous préférez y descendre, le bar se situe au rez-de-chaussée à droite de la réception. »

« Merci. Je crois que je vais descendre. Je voudrais profiter de la vue. »

« Très bien. Si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, n'hésitez pas à demander à Sephren. Il se fera une joie de combler vos attentes. »

Sur ce, la jeune femme le laissa seul dans sa chambre.

Quelques instants plus tard, ses bagages arrivèrent directement dans sa chambre. Harry fouilla un instant dans sa valise et prit son livre avant de descendre au bar.

Il repassa devant la réception où Sephren lui sourit aimablement et continua son chemin, suivant les indications de Noa. Il passa devant la double porte en verre du restaurant avant d'arriver au bar qui s'ouvrait sur une large terrasse légèrement en hauteur et qui laissait une vue superbe sur un jardin à la française composé en majorité de roses plus colorées les unes que les autres.

Tout comme la veille à Agen, il choisit la terrasse. La température était clémente et il trouvait idiot de ne pas en profiter. Le barman vint prendre sa commande et Harry, contrairement à sa première idée, préféra un chocolat au café. Il se cala confortablement, ouvrit son livre et oublia tout le reste en sirotant la boisson parfumée.

Aussi manqua-t-il de s'effondrer sur sa table quand, levant les yeux sur le jardin, il vit une chevelure blonde aux reflets étonnement blancs qui lui rappela immédiatement quelqu'un de sa connaissance.

Tout confirmait son impression. L'attitude très droite, le port de tête altier, la manière même qu'il avait de remettre une de ses mèches derrière l'oreille criait qui il était.

Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy était là.

Aussitôt, il se leva et alla tout droit vers la réception où il trouva Sephren accueillant d'autres clients. Il attendit patiemment qu'il est fini et s'approcha de lui.

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, souriant.

« Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous, Mr Potter. »

« Oui. Je souhaiterais juste savoir quelque chose. Est-ce que Mr Draco Malfoy est ici ? »

Sephren feuilleta rapidement son carnet de réservation.

« Effectivement Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy est chez nous depuis deux jours. »

Le visage d'Harry se décomposa. Dès qu'Harry fut reparti, Sephren tint sa maîtresse au courant des choses.

« Il semblerait que Mr Potter soit très affecté par la présence de Mr Malfoy. »

Un petit rire lui répondit.

« C'est très bien. »

« Veux-tu que je m'arrange pour qu'ils soient l'un en face de l'autre au déjeuner ? »

« Inutile, Mr Potter prendra ses trois prochains repas dans sa chambre. Par contre, prévois ça pour demain soir. »

« Bien. »

Sephren raccrocha et sourit en voyant Draco rentrer par la grande porte.

« Votre promenade s'est-elle bien passée ? »

« Oui, très bien. Vous aviez raison, votre roseraie est vraiment splendide. »

Draco lui sourit et Sephren inclina respectueusement la tête. Le jeune homme prit le chemin de sa chambre.

Résigné à faire face à son ancien ennemi, Harry retourna vers son chocolat chaud.

La silhouette de l'ancien Serpentard avait disparu du jardin. Harry regarda partout autour de lui mais plus de traces du blond ce qui déçut Harry bien malgré lui. Il essaya bien de se remettre à sa lecture mais son regard déviait invariablement sur le jardin. Exaspéré par son attitude qu'il avait bien du mal à cerner, Harry finit sa tasse et remonta dans sa chambre. Il s'enferma dans celle-ci toute la journée, se faisant monter ses repas directement.

Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se trouver face à son ancien ennemi alors que le fait même de l'avoir juste entre aperçu semblait le troubler.

Harry n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de Draco depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard. Certes, il s'était souvent demandé ce qu'il était devenu mais sans y penser plus que cela.

Pourtant…

Pourtant, il ne cessait de retourner cet instant fugace dans sa tête. L'ancien Serpentard semblait ne pas avoir vraiment changé mais pourtant, Harry avait senti quelque chose de différent et plus il y pensait et moins il arrivait à mettre le doigt dessus.

Quand la nuit tomba sur le manoir, Harry sortit sur la petite terrasse de sa chambre, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main. Il s'accouda à la rambarde et un lourd soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Pourquoi le simple fait de revoir le blond Serpentard le chamboulait-il à ce point ?

Il sursauta violemment en entendant la fenêtre de la chambre d'à côté s'ouvrit et il rentra dans sa chambre sans demander son reste. Avec la chance qu'il avait ces derniers temps, il y avait fort à parier que c'était Draco. D'ailleurs, un coup d'oeil par sa fenêtre toujours ouverte le lui confirma.

L'ancien Prince de la maison de Serpentard prit exactement la même pose que lui quelques instants plus tôt. La pleine lune permettait à Harry de distinguer son profil et la mélancolie qu'il lisait sur le visage pâle l'attrista.

Qu'est-ce qui rendait Draco si triste ?

Un long moment, Harry resta adossé contre la fenêtre, son regard détaillant son ancienne Némésis. Il était plus grand et un peu plus large que dans son souvenir même s'il restait plus chétif que lui. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs aussi quoique, à peine de quelques centimètres. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'envie de le réconforter le prit qu'Harry détacha son regard de lui et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, stupéfait qu'il était par ce qu'il venait de penser.

Réconforter Malfoy ?

Lui ?

Il devenait dingue ou alors c'était peut-être le manque de câlins… Quoique d'un autre côté, la seule fois où il avait vu Draco vulnérable, cela avait été sa pensée première. Lui offrir une épaule pour le soutenir. Mais il s'était réprimé comme maintenant et Dumbledore en était mort… Harry enleva ses lunettes, les jetant presque sur la table et posa son bras en travers de son visage.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

Le lendemain, l'esprit d'Harry n'était guère plus clair. Durant la nuit, il avait rêvé de Draco. D'un Draco qu'il serrait dans ses bras et qui lui souriait avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Pas plus désireux que la veille de se trouver face à lui, il fit monter son petit déjeuner dans la chambre. Il passa sa matinée à regarder la télé, chose qu'il avait trouvé surprenante dans un hôtel sorcier mais qui, à l'instant, lui permettait d'oublier un peu ses tourments. Et, quand on vint lui apporter son plateau à midi, il fut surpris de voir un petit mot sur le plateau, signé de la main même de la patronne.

« Il y a un temps pour réfléchir et un temps pour agir, Mr Potter. Peut-être le moment d'agir est-il enfin venu ?

Harry ne comprit pas de quoi elle voulait parler et se promit de le lui demander quand il la verrait. Mais, étrangement, les quelques mots le firent sortir de sa tanière. Il alla jusqu'à la bibliothèque de l'établissement et se choisit quelques livres sur les environs, toujours à sa quête du Manoir des rêves.

Il se laissa emporter par l'histoire de la région, entre domination anglaise et guerres de religion, jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Il en avait même oublié de noter les endroits susceptibles d'être ce qu'il cherchait.

A 19h, il choisit de monter se doucher et de s'habiller convenablement pour le dîner. Et si, par le plus grand des hasards, Draco était là aussi, il lui sourirait courtoisement et voilà.

Fort de cette résolution, il descendit au restaurant, habillé d'un complet noir sur un col roulé blanc.

Ce fut Sephren qui l'accueillit.

« Mr Potter. »

« Je voudrais une table avec une vue sur le jardin. Est-ce possible ? »

Le sourire de Sephren s'élargit imperceptiblement.

« Bien sûr Monsieur. »

Sans attendre, il le conduisit près de la terrasse où de grandes baies vitrées offraient une vue superbe sur la roseraie illuminée par des centaines de petits flambeaux, disséminés ça et là dans le jardin. La beauté du tableau coupa le souffle d'Harry. Il resta un long moment les yeux rivés sur la vitre, incapable de détourner le regard. Et quand il fit enfin, ce fut pour croiser le regard gris surpris de son ancienne Némésis.

Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement.

S'il y a bien une chose qu'il avait comprise depuis longtemps, c'était que Draco était beau. Mais là, la lumière tamisée du restaurant ainsi que la lueur diffuse qui venait du dehors donnait au jeune homme un éclat qui laissa l'ancien Griffondor sans le souffle. Au diable le sourire poli qu'il s'était imaginé lui faire s'il le croisait. Il ne pouvait même pas bouger, pris dans le mercure liquide des yeux qui le fixaient intensément.

Soudain, Draco se leva et sortit du restaurant.

Harry hésita à la suivre, pourquoi le ferait-il d'ailleurs ? Mais les mots lus le matin même revinrent à son esprit.

_« Peut-être le moment d'agir est-il enfin venu ? »_

Aussitôt, le brun se leva et partit à la poursuite de son ancienne Némésis. Il ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à le faire mais il était persuadé que s'il n'écoutait pas le conseil de la maîtresse de maison, il le regretterait. Arrivé dans le hall, Draco avait disparu.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose, Mr Potter ? »

Harry sursauta violemment et se tourna, une main sur le cœur.

Noa se tenait dans l'embrasement de la porte qui menait à la bibliothèque et lui souriait doucement.

« Je cherche Draco »

« Mr Malfoy est sorti dans le jardin. »

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'Harry avait déjà disparu.

Le sourire de Noa s'agrandit.

« Ça n'aura pas été très difficile cette fois-ci. »

Sephren apparut derrière elle.

« Non. Ils s'aiment depuis des années et le fait de se revoir après 7 ans sans nouvelles, aura fait ressurgir leurs sentiments les plus profonds. »

Le jeune homme déposa un léger baiser sur l'épaule dénudée de la jeune femme avant de passer à côté d'elle pour aller s'occuper de leurs autres clients.

Harry arriva en courant dans le jardin.

Malgré la lumière dispensée par les flambeaux, les ténèbres étaient opaques dès que l'on s'éloignait des jardins. Si Draco avait choisi de s'enfoncer dans la forêt qui bordait le domaine, il aurait un mal fou à le retrouver.

Quand ses yeux furent habitués à la pénombre, Harry finit par distinguer une silhouette adossée à un arbre à une centaine de mètres en face de lui. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas. Pourtant, il s'obligea à aller jusqu'à lui et s'adossa lui aussi au chêne qui devait être des dizaines de fois centenaire.

Le silence perdura un long moment avant que Draco ne le brise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Le ton était clairement agressif mais Harry choisit de ne pas relever, préférant rester le plus calme possible malgré son cœur qui menaçait d'exploser à chaque battement.

« Seulement te parler. »

Un rire sans joie répondit à sa déclaration.

« Ne me fais pas croire ça, Potter. Fous-moi la paix comme tu l'as si bien fait pendant 7 ans. »

Harry soupira.

« Justement, cela fait tellement longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu. »

« C'était très bien ainsi. »

« Le temps de nos gue-guerres est révolu. Pourquoi ne pas recommencer à zéro ? »

Soudain, Draco se trouva dans le champs de vision d'Harry.

« Recommencer ? A zéro ? C'est si facile de dire ça pour toi Potter ! Mais moi, je ne veux pas recommencer à zéro… »

La colère qui avait un instant assombri les iris de Draco laissa place à la mélancolie qu'Harry lui avait vu la veille et à nouveau, cette envie de le prendre dans ses bras le prit.

La voix de Draco ne fut plus qu'un murmure alors qu'il se détournait pour partir.

« Je ne peux pas recommencer à zéro… »

Se laissant aller à ses émotions, Harry saisit le poignet de Draco et le tira contre lui. Il ne voulait pas le voir partir, pas cette fois-ci. Draco se retrouva tout contre son torse, les yeux écarquillés. Harry en profita pour lui murmurer à l'oreille ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et qui s'était réveillé en le revoyant.

« Moi, je voudrais pouvoir recommencer. Ne pas te laisser seul affronter Voldemort alors qu'il utilisait un odieux chantage sur toi. Ne pas te laisser seul quand, à la fin de la guerre, tu as dû affronter le regard de ceux qui te méprisaient. Ne pas te laisser t'éloigner… »

Les yeux d'Harry se fermèrent alors qu'il respirait doucement le parfum qui s'échappait de la blonde chevelure.

« Ne pas laisser 7 ans passer sans savoir ce que tu devenais, juste en me posant la question régulièrement, sans chercher… »

Un souffle le coupa.

« Harry… »

Les mains de Draco vinrent se poser sur le torse du Griffondor. Celui-ci sourit doucement.

« Tiens, ce n'est plus Potter ? »

Draco releva son visage vers lui.

« Tu préfères peut-être Potter ? »

Harry rit doucement.

" Non, Harry me convient tout à fait. »

Ils ne surent jamais ce qui les poussa ce jour-là dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais à l'instant, ils ne se posaient même pas la question. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent doucement et leurs lèvres s'unirent en un tendre baiser.

000

De retour à Londres, avec dans ses bagages son nouveau compagnon, Harry passa voir Luna pour lui annoncer qu'il n'avait pas trouvé l'endroit dont elle lui avait parlé.

Quand il eut passé la porte de sa maison, elle s'adossa à sa fenêtre, le regardant partir.

« Je crois pourtant bien que tu l'as trouvé. »

000

**J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce petit texte !**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


	4. Chambre 2

**Arc Manoir des Rêves: Os n°2**

**Couple: **SS/SB

**Disclamer: **Rien ne m'appartient sauf Noa Löwe et Sephren, Crossover avec XXXholic

**Résumé: **Dumbledore demande une faveur à une ancienne amie pour un des ses professeurs...

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne lecture**

000

**Chambre 2 : **

Au dernier étage d'un magnifique manoir de style anglais perdu dans le sud ouest de la France, une jeune femme releva la tête, surprise par deux coups à la fenêtre. Devant elle, un hibou Grand Duc frappait la vitre de son bec, une missive dans celui-ci.

« Tiens, ça faisait longtemps. »

Sans attendre, elle se leva de son bureau et ouvrit la fenêtre par laquelle le volatile s'engouffra. Il se percha sur une lampe, près d'elle, et lui tendit le message. Quand elle l'eut pris, l'oiseau fit un léger signe de tête et s'envola. Noa sourit. Voilà bien des années qu'elle n'avait eu de nouvelles de Dumbledore…. Elle décacheta l'enveloppe.

_Ma chère Noa,_

_Je suis impardonnable de ne pas t'avoir donnée de nouvelles depuis bien longtemps mais comme tu le sais, nous avons eu à faire au retour de Voldemort._

Noa hocha la tête.

Elle-même n'étant pas une sorcière au sens propre du terme, elle n'avait pu y participer de manière active mais elle avait mis à disposition de son vieil ami, ses connaissances en magie ancienne et son incroyable jardin où bons nombres de plantes rares poussaient et qui avaient été à l'origine de puissantes potions offensives et défensives.

_Aussi n'ai-je eu guère le temps de t'envoyer quelques lettres…._

_Mais la paix est enfin de retour et aujourd'hui, j'ai un service à te demander :_

_D'ici quelques jours, un de mes professeurs viendra chercher de l'Orchidée de Chine à sève bleue._

_Je t'en pris Noa, depuis la fin de la guerre, il s'éteint à petit feu et je ne sais comment faire pour lui redonner goût à la vie. _

_Aide le._

_Garde-le le temps qu'il faudra auprès de toi._

_Ton vieil ami_

_Albus. _

Noa eut une moue sceptique. Jamais elle n'avait vu son ami à court de moyen face à une situation. Inquiète, elle posa le parchemin et en prit un vierge où elle lui répondait qu'elle ferait tout son possible pour aider cet homme. Par la fenêtre toujours ouverte, elle siffla un coup. Un faucon se posa sur le bord, quémanda une caresse de sa maîtresse qui lui la donna volontiers avant de lui remettre le message. L'oiseau s'envola aussitôt vers l'Angleterre.

Ainsi fait, la jeune femme appela à la réception.

« Oui ? »

« Un sorcier viendra bientôt chercher une plante pour l'école de Poudlard. Donne lui la chambre 2. »

« Très bien. »

L 'enchanteresse s'assit dans son fauteuil, soucieuse.

000

Ce fut en sifflant entre ses dents que Snape quitta le bureau de Dumbledore pour ce qu'il pensait être les grandes vacances mais le vieux fou en avait décidé autrement.

Pour une obscure raison, il lui avait demandé une potion de régénérescence et, pour cela, il avait besoin d'une des plantes les plus rares au monde : l'Orchidée de Chine à sève bleue.

Évidemment, il n'en avait plus en réserve. En fait, cette plante était tellement rare que le Ministère n'autorisait pas la possession d'une trop grande quantité de ce produit sauf dans les laboratoires de hautes recherches en potion comme celui que comptait l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste. Et même s'il était reconnu comme un des plus grands maîtres es potions de sa génération, il ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Seulement, la plante en question était en voie d'extinction, donc, interdiction de la cueillir si l'on n'avait pas de dérogation. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il se rendait en France plutôt que dans son manoir où il aurait pu être tranquille.

Enfin….

Tranquille était un bien grand mot. Depuis que son filleul s'était entiché de Potter – mais comment avait-il fait ! un griffondor ! – Severus était de plus en plus seul. Tout ce qui l'avait tenu debout jusque là avait disparu quelques années plus tôt. Depuis la mort de Voldemort, Harry n'avait plus besoin de sa protection….

En fait, il se sentait terriblement lasse….

C'était dans ces moments là où le directeur de la maison de serpentard regrettait son ancienne Némésis. Au moins aurait-il eu le plaisir de finir sa vie à emmerder Sirius Black ! Mais même lui, lui avait faussé compagnie.

Severus descendit dans ses cachots pour y faire ses bagages. Il n'avait pas grand chose à prendre. Il avait prévu cette année et la majorité de ses affaires étaient déjà au manoir Snape. Quand ce fut fait, il sortit rapidement du château en direction de la Forêt Interdite et transplana chez lui.

Là, il se prit une journée avant de partir pour la France. Il mit de l'ordre dans ses affaires, les elfes de maison n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient, puis choisit soigneusement un livre sur les plantes rares, il n'avait jamais vu cette fleur autrement que réduite en morceaux.

Il transplana non loin d'un petit village moldu aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Quand le malaise se dissipa, Severus se trouvait devant le portail d'un hôtel. Celui-ci vibrait de magie et le maître es potions en déduisit que, pour une fois, Dumbledore ne s'était pas trompé. En effet, Severus avait eu déjà à pâtir du manque total de sens de l'orientation du directeur.

Il s'engouffra par le portail grand ouvert et devant l'auguste demeure, il eut peine à retenir un sifflement admiratif. La bâtisse était superbe avec ses pierres rouges et ses colombages en pierres blanches qui étincelaient sous les chauds rayons de ce matin du mois de juillet. Il passa quelques minutes à étudier l'architecture particulière, surtout dans le sud de la France. Le manoir aurait paru moins déplacé dans le Devonshire.

Mais bon, il s'agissait d'une maison sorcière….

Si cela se trouvait, elle avait été construite dans le sud de l'Angleterre avant d'être déplacée ici, au gré des volontés du propriétaire qui, selon Severus, devait être un vieil illuminé tout comme le directeur qui l'envoyait.

Aussi fut-il très étonné quand il se décida à entrer.

« Professeur Snape ! »

Severus se trouva face à une jeune femme qu'il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer pendant la guerre.

« Mlle Löwe ? »

Plusieurs fois, elle était venue au Manoir Black avec, dans ses bagages, nombres de plantes rares. C'était d'ailleurs grâce aux pétales d'une rose vert-bleuté qu'elle avait emmené qu'il avait pu amélioré sensiblement la potion Tue-Loup.

« Je suis ravie de vous voir Professeur. Albus aurait pu me préciser qu'il s'agissait de vous. »

Severus esquissa un léger rictus.

« Venez, suivez-moi, je vais vous mener à votre chambre ! »

Severus sursauta.

« Ma chambre ? Mais je ne reste pas, je suis juste…. »

Noa se tourna vers lui en souriant.

« Severus, si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, vous êtes passionné par votre métier. Soyez sûr qu'après avoir vu notre serre, vous aurez du mal à repartir d'ici. »

L'innocence qui éclatait dans son sourire fit frémir l'austère professeur mais il la suivit quand même.

Sur le chemin, Noa échangea quelques mots avec un homme brun qui sortait d'une pièce devant laquelle il passait. Quand celui-ci se tourna pour saluer leur nouveau client, le cœur de Severus manqua un battement. La ressemblance avec Sirius était incroyable si l'on ne prenait pas en compte les yeux verts qui le détaillaient.

« Severus, voici Sephren. »

Le jeune homme le salua d'un hochement de tête auquel Severus répondit à peine, son cœur ayant encore un peu de mal à se remettre.

« Si vous souhaitez quelque chose pendant votre séjour, adressez vous à lui, il se fera un plaisir de vous contenter. »

Un bref signe de tête fut la seule réponse du professeur.

Noa plissa légèrement les yeux en regardant son client avant de se remettre en route vers la chambre de celui-ci.

« Bien, je vous laisse vous installer. Souhaitez-vous que je vous fasse monter un petit déjeuner ? »

Toujours plongé dans son mutisme, Severus secoua simplement la tête.

Noa revint sur ses pas et rejoignit Sephren à la réception. Elle soupira lourdement.

« Je vais devoir m'absenter quelques heures. »

« Tu vas où ? »

« Je dois aller au Japon voir ma tante. »

Les yeux verts s'ouvrirent en grand.

« Yuuko ? »

« Hn. Dumbledore me demande presque l'impossible pour son ami. Je ne sais même pas si elle pourra m'aider. »

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Sephren alors qu'il passait un bras autour de ses épaules et qu'il la serrait contre lui.

« Tu n'as jamais failli. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela va commencer. »

Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux. La jeune femme releva la tête. Elle avait retrouvé son sourire.

« Tu as raison. »

Elle se détacha de lui.

« Tout à l'heure, il viendra pour voir la serre. Tu l'y emmèneras, ok ? »

« Oui. »

« Et s'il demande après moi, dis lui que je le retrouve au dîner ce soir. »

Puis elle fit volte face et retourna à ses appartements. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle transplana.

000

Résolu à ne pas recroiser le portrait vivant de son ancienne Némésis, Severus déballa ses quelques affaires. D'ailleurs, en regardant le peu qu'il avait pris, il espérait ne pas rester trop longtemps. Il posa les 3 livres sur le bureau face au lit et ses quelques vêtements, dans la penderie. Au moins, se dit-il, la décoration était de bon goût. La chambre, plus un petit salon avec un lit au centre, était dans les couleurs vert et argent et donnait directement sur la roseraie. Un peu plus loin, il pouvait d'ailleurs voir la fameuse serre. Elle lui semblait petite de sa fenêtre mais il savait que dans le monde sorcier, tout n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être….

Il finit par prendre un livre et s'assit dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre qu'il avait ouverte. Le temps était beau et la température agréable. Il était rare d'avoir si belles matinées en Angleterre. Tout à son livre, il ne vit pas l'heure du déjeuner arriver.

Il sursauta presque quand une sonnerie stridente retentit dans la pièce. Quand il eut trouvé la source de ce bruit insupportable, il fusilla du regard l'étrange appareil moldu: un téléphone. Il se demanda une demi-seconde ce que cela faisait dans un hôtel sorcier mais, après tout, il pouvait aussi bien accueillir une clientèle moldue aussi.

Il décrocha.

C'était le réceptionniste qui, inquiet de ne pas l'avoir vu au restaurant, lui demandait s'il souhaitait déjeuner. Severus jeta un œil à l'horloge qui trônait sur une commode. Il était déjà 13h48. Le directeur de la maison de Serpentard secoua la tête. Plus ça allait et plus il se perdait complètement dans ses livres. Aussitôt il commanda un repas léger et demanda à voir Noa pour visiter la serre.

Sephren lui répondit que la jeune femme avait du partir et qu'elle le retrouvait ce soir au dîner mais que s'il le souhaitait, il pouvait tout à fait l'y emmener. Severus hésita mais après tout, il était pour là pour ça et il n'allait quand même pas laisser un fantôme lui gâcher son plaisir. Il accepta.

Il le retrouva une heure plus tard.

000

Noa se tenait devant la boutique de sa tante. L'allure de la maisonnette au beau milieu des buildings tokyoïtes l'amusait follement. Un jeune homme étendait du linge dehors et il s'arrêta quand il la vit.

« Je peux vous aider Mademoiselle ? »

Noa pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Vous devez être Watanuki ? »

Elle vit les sourcils bruns se froncer.

« Comment vous savez ? »

« Je suis la nièce de Yuuko. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. »

Le sourire innocent de Noa fit frissonner le garçon. Elle avait le même que sa patronne. Droit comme un piquet, il se tourna et l'invita à le suivre.

En ce mois de juillet, la Sorcière des dimensions faisait trempette avec un verre de saké à la main et avant même que Noa ne soit à ses côtés, une petite boule de poil noir lui sauta dans les bras.

« Noa ! Noa ! Noa ! »

La jeune femme lui caressa le haut du crâne avant de s'incliner devant sa tante.

« Cela fait bien longtemps que tu n'es pas venue me voir. »

Noa s'assit sur une pierre plate.

« Je sais et vous savez aussi pourquoi. »

« Oui. Ton petit commerce marche bien et ton ascendance sorcière t'a obligée à te mêler de leurs histoires. Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

Noa lui expliqua rapidement la raison de sa venue.

« En gros, tu as besoin que je t'ouvre les portes des dimensions pour aller chercher cet homme ? Est-ce bien cela ? »

« Oui ma tante. Je paierais ce qu'il faut. »

Yuuko réfléchit un instant.

« Tu n'auras pas besoin de me payer quoique que ce soit. Il se pourrait bien que j'ai besoin de toi bientôt. »

En disant cela, son regard avait coulé vers Watanuki qui s'agitait un peu plus loin. Un silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que Noa le brise.

« C'est lui ? »

« Oui. »

Yuuko fit un signe et Maru et Maro lui emmenèrent un yukata dont elle se vêtit en sortant de son bain.

« Tu resteras bien dîner ? »

Noa se leva à son tour.

« Non ma tante, pas cette fois. »

« Bien. Reviens dans trois jours, j'aurais ce que tu m'as demandé. »

Noa la remercia en s'inclinant et sortit de la boutique. Finalement, pensa-t-elle, cela n'aura pas été trop difficile. Malgré tout, une légère inquiétude planait dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce que sa tante allait lui demander en retour ? Après un dernier coup d'œil, elle transplana de nouveau chez elle. Quand elle vit l'heure, elle secoua la tête en souriant. Elle avait eu l'impression de ne rester que quelques instants et pourtant, elle était déjà partie depuis plusieurs heures, la nuit commençait doucement à tomber.

000

En entrant dans la serre avec Sephren, Severus eut un temps d'arrêter. Effectivement, elle était bien plus grande que ne le laissait croire l'extérieur. Elle était divisée en 5 grandes parties représentant les continents, eux même divisés autant de fois qu'il le fallait selon le nombre de climats différents. Il y avait là le tour du monde des plantes les plus rares. Le paradis pour le professeur de potions.

Chaque serre renfermait des trésors incroyables et déjà, un nombre incalculable de potions affluait à son esprit. Noa avait raison de lui dire qu'il aurait peut-être bien du mal à repartir surtout s'il y avait un laboratoire dans les parages.

Sephren lui expliqua rapidement le système de classification et, après lui avoir indiqué où il trouverait l'Orchidée à sève bleue, il s'éclipsa.

Severus passa son après-midi au milieu des plantes, relevant plusieurs noms et les potions qu'il pourrait réaliser avec. Il se faisait l'impression d'un gamin dans un magasin de jouets. C'était incroyable cette étonnante diversité et il remercia mentalement Dumbledore de l'avoir envoyé ici. Pendant quelques heures, il oubliait combien sa vie pouvait être vide.

Comme convenu, Noa le retrouva au dîner.

« Sephren m'a dit que vous aviez passé l'après-midi dans la serre ? »

Le sourire vainqueur que le jeune femme affichait exaspéra le maître es potion mais il se retint de le lui faire remarquer, il avait passé une excellente après-midi.

« Oui. »

Un serveur vint prendre leur commande.

« Elle est étonnante. Je comprends maintenant d'où vous sortiez toutes vos plantes pendant la guerre. »

De nouveau, Noa sourit.

« Beaucoup de ces plantes sont un échantillon des terres d'Asgard. Mon père y était herboriste. Il m'a transmise sa passion. »

Severus ne laissa pas s'exprimer sa surprise. Une fille d'Asgard. Cette Terre mythique au nord des pays scandinaves était réputée introuvable. Dans les légendes sorcières, on disait de ceux qui l'habitaient qu'ils étaient de très puissants sorciers et que seuls quelques élus avaient le droit d'y entrer. Asgard était comparable à Avalon. On savait que le lieu existait même si personne ne l'avait jamais vu.

Un petit rire le fit sortir de son choc.

« Vous êtes très doué pour dissimuler vos sentiments. Mon beau-père vous aimerait beaucoup ! C'est une manie très répandue en Asgard. »

Un léger rictus étira les lèvres de Severus.

« Une fille d'Asgard…. Voilà pourquoi vous n'étiez fichée dans aucune école de magie du continent. Vous avez fait vos classes là-bas ? »

Le sourire de Noa disparut mais une lueur malicieuse éclaira ses yeux vert.

« Vous avez fait des recherches sur moi ? »

« Vous sembliez être calée en potions et je n'avais jamais entendu parler de vous, alors oui, je me suis renseigné. »

La soirée continua dans cet esprit un peu léger malgré le sentiment d'inquiétude qui avait suivi Noa depuis le Japon.

Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, Severus s'enivra de toutes ses plantes plus surprenantes les unes que les autres et des potions qu'il avait ainsi pu réaliser grâce à elles. Il en avait même oublié son but premier : l'Orchidée à sève bleue.

Au matin du troisième jour, Noa reçut un coup de fil de sa tante. Ce qu'elle avait demandé était là et elle devait venir le chercher très vite, son état de santé était préoccupant.

Noa prit son petit déjeuné avec Severus et lui rappela la raison de sa venue.

« Par Merlin, c'est vrai ! Avec toutes ses plantes, je l'avais oublié le vieux ! »

Noa gloussa au surnom de Dumbledore.

« D'ailleurs, combien de temps vous faut-il pour faire une potion de régénérescence ? »

Severus réfléchit un instant.

« Eh bien, si vous avez de la bave de chauve-souris d'Afrique du Sud et du sang de cachalot blanc à tâches rouge alors, il me faudra juste la matinée. C'est une potion très complexe parce que très précise dans la température et le temps de chauffe mais sinon, elle est préparée assez vite. »

Noa s'adossa à sa chaise, son café entre les mains.

« Hm. Très bien. Tout ce dont vous aurez besoin est dans le labo. Pourriez vous m'en faire un chaudron s'il vous plaît ? Je vais en avoir besoin dans l'après-midi. »

Severus acquiesça simplement, non sans se demander pourquoi elle en aurait besoin. Généralement, ce genre de potion était réservé aux grands blessés, Severus ne comptait plus le nombre de chaudron qu'il avait pu faire pendant la guerre. Sur cette demande, il s'excusa. Si la potion devait être prête dans la journée, il devait s'y mettre au plus tôt.

Noa le regarda quitter le bar où ils étaient avant de suivre son chemin et de remonter vers son appartement. De là, elle transplana pour la seconde fois de la semaine au Japon.

Noa entra directement dans la boutique sans attendre que l'on l'y invite. Maru vint la chercher alors qu'elle entrait et la mena directement à sa maîtresse. En pensant devant une chambre, la jeune femme put voir le jeune serviteur de sa tante, alité.

« Noa…. C'est bien, tu as fait vite. Cet homme a passé 5 ans dans une dimension où sa magie a servi de dîner à des esprits puissants. Il est épuisé. »

« Supportera-t-il de transplaner ? »

« Oui. »

Noa s'approcha de l'homme allongé. Elle comprit alors l'agitation de Severus quand il avait vu Sephren. La ressemblance était frappante et ce, malgré les blessures et la saleté qui maculait son visage.

« Comment avez-vous fait ? »

Yuuko eut un sourire énigmatique. Noa jeta un coup d'œil à la porte et songea au jeune Watanuki.

« C'est grâce à lui. »

« Hm. »

« Remerciez le pour moi et dîtes lui qu'il sera toujours le bienvenue sous mon toit. »

Sur ses mots, Noa prononça une formule qui fit léviter le blessé et sortit. Au dehors, elle prit le corps contre elle et transplana.

Severus finissait la potion quand Sephren vint le prévenir que Noa l'attendait au dernier étage. Il emplit une fiole et suivit l'homme jusqu'aux appartements de la maîtresse de maison. L'homme le laissa entrer seul et referma la porte sur lui. Noa se tenait à l'entrée de la chambre d'ami.

« Venez vite ! »

Le maître es potion ne se fit pas prier et suivit la jeune femme dans la pièce. Il stoppa net dès qu'il eut mis un pied à l'intérieur et manqua de faire tomber la fiole qu'il avait dans sa main. Ses doigts se mirent à trembler tandis que son cœur avait loupé un battement avant de reprendre à une vitesse folle.

Siruis….

Pâle comme la mort, allongé sur un lit tendu de rouge, Sirius Black était devant lui. S'il réussit à maîtriser son tremblement, Severus ne put en aucun cas maîtriser son cœur et Noa dut le rappeler pour qu'il administre la potion au blessé.

« Severus ! Je t'en prie ! »

Comme si ses membres reprenaient soudain vie, le Serpentard fut très vite au chevet de son ancienne Némésis et avec une douceur dont il avait fait rarement preuve, il ouvrit la bouche de Sirius où il laissa couler la potion. Il le regarda un moment, résistant à l'envie de passer ses doigts sur le visage abîmé. Le regard de Noa s'adoucit et, se sachant de trop, elle s'éclipsa, refermant la porte sur eux.

Elle s'adossa à la porte et soupira de soulagement. Finalement, une fois de plus, elle méritait sa réputation… De nouveau le sourire aux lèvres, elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée où Sephren attendait, fidèle à son poste. Quand elle fut à ses côtés, il n'eut guère besoin de lui demander comment cela s'était passé. Sa mine réjouie parlait pour elle.

« Tu as réussi. »

« Oui… Enfin presque. »

« Hum… Mais il ne reste que la partie la plus simple et tu n'auras peut-être même pas à mettre ton nez dedans. »

Noa posa son front contre son épaule.

« C'est bien possible…. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est ce que ma tante me demandera en échange de ce service. »

Effectivement, les deux hommes allaient très bien se débrouiller seuls.

Severus resta toute la nuit au chevet du Maraudeur, attendant fébrilement que la potion fasse effet. Très vite après l'administration de celle-ci, Sirius avait eu ses premiers sursauts. Il sortait du coma mais il fallait encore du temps à son corps avant qu'il ne soit suffisamment rétabli pour se réveiller. Aussi le Serpentard avait-il rapproché un fauteuil et s'était installé dessus. Il était arrivé à rester éveillé une grande partie de la nuit, se demandant comment Sirius avait pu arriver ici mais il avait fini par sombrer aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

Ce fut un gémissement qui le réveilla. Il mit quelques instants à se souvenir où il était et quand les dernières limbes du sommeil se dispersèrent, il posa les yeux sur Sirius et son regard rencontra deux petites fentes bleues qui l'observaient.

« Sirius…. »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais il suffit à surprendre la maraudeur.

Les yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus.

« Je…je…ne….rêve….pas ? »

La voix était rauque et hachée. Severus attrapa le verre qui était posé sur la table de chevet et le remplit d'eau. Il s'assit près de Sirius et l'aida à boire.

« Non, tu ne rêves pas. Bienvenue parmi nous. »

Un soupir s'échappa de la poitrine de l'animagus.

« Tell…ment long…temps… »

Sa respiration était sifflante mais Severus ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il devrait juste lui redonner une dose de potion pour le remettre sur pied.

« Je sais. Ne te fatigues pas. Je vais te redonner de la potion et demain, tu pourras de nouveau faire le chien fou. »

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres craquelées de Sirius. Un long silence s'établit alors que le maraudeur se reposait entièrement sur la poitrine du Serpentard.

« Ha…rry ? »

Le coin de la bouche de Severus se releva.

« Le morveux ? Il va bien. Tu auras tout le temps de le féliciter de sa victoire sur Voldemort quand tu seras sur pied. »

Ne le sentant pas réagir à son annonce, Severus posa son regard sur le visage du maraudeur et se permit de sourire tendrement. Sirius s'était rendormi, tout contre lui. La nuit avait été longue et Severus ne tarda pas non plus à rejoindre Morphée.

Quand il se réveilla au milieu de la journée, Sirius n'avait pas bougé mais sa respiration était moins difficile et les blessures de son visage moins importantes. Il soupira de soulagement puis, après avoir un peu profité de la chaleur contre son ventre, il le repoussa sur le lit pour pouvoir aller chercher une autre dose de potion et manger un morceau. Severus se tourna et vit alors un plateau-repas sur une commode ainsi qu'une petite fiole de potion. Entre Sirius qui dormait tranquillement et son estomac qui commençait à se tordre, le choix de Severus fut vite fait. Il se leva et s'assit devant le plat encore chaud.

Mais à peine eut-il manger deux bouchées que Sirius commença à bouger. Il saisit la fiole et revint vers lui. Quand les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent et se posèrent sur lui, il porta la fiole à sa bouche.

« Bois. »

Sirius ne se fit pas prier et entrouvrit les lèvres. Quand il eut bu jusqu'à la dernière goutte, Severus, satisfait, remonta le drap et se redressa pour retourner manger mais il ne put faire un pas qu'une main vint saisir sa manche.

« Sirius ? »

Le maraudeur planta son regard fatigué dans le sien.

« Reste… »

La voix n'était encore qu'un souffle mais déjà, l'élocution était plus fluide que la matin. Ils se restèrent ainsi un long moment avant que Severus ne capitule et accepte. Il se rallongea sur le lit et l'animagus vint se blottir contre lui. Le Serpentard attendit patiemment qu'il s'endorme avant de se relever pour manger.

Tout au long de son repas, il observa son ancienne Némésis.

Il avait beau le refuser mais la proximité avec Sirius lui plaisait, cette chaleur qu'il faisait naître en lui quand il était contre son corps lui rappelait combien ce griffondor avait compté dans sa vie et combien sa disparition, même s'il ne l'avait pas admis à l'époque, l'avait touché. Et son retour redonnait une étincelle à sa vie qu'il croyait morte. Mais Severus refusait d'y accorder crédit. Quand Sirius serait redevenu lui-même et qu'il retrouverait son filleul, il n'aurait plus aucune importance pour le maraudeur.

Un long soupir mélancolique s'échappa de sa poitrine.

Severus décida d'attendre que Sirius soit en état de transplaner et il rentrerait en Angleterre où il retrouverait la solitude de son manoir.

A mesure que Sirius se remettait, Severus s'éloignait de lui, laissant à Noa et à ses subordonnés le soin de s'en occuper. Il passa la majeur partie de son temps entre la serre dont il faisait un inventaire complet et le laboratoire.

Quatre jours plus tard, il étudiait une plante d'Océanie quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Severus se redressa et se tourna, persuadé que c'était Noa qui venait voir où il en était mais il lâcha sa plume de surprise. Totalement remis et la quarantaine splendide, Sirius lui faisait face. Il se reprit immédiatement.

« Je vois que tu es enfin remis. »

Sa voix avait perdu cette douceur avec laquelle il lui avait parlé au tout début. Elle était comme à son habitude, froide et cassante. Un éclair blessé passa dans les iris de Sirius.

« Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi. »

Severus se tendit et se détourna pour reprendre son travail. Un claquement irrité vint à ses oreilles.

« Comme tu veux mais ça ne t'empêchera pas d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire. »

Si Severus avait regardé par dessus son épaule, il aurait pu voir le fier Griffondor se tordre les mains pour qu'elles arrêtent de trembler.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour me sortir de cet enfer, ni même pourquoi tu m'as soigné mais il y a une chose que je sais, Severus… »

Le Serpentard ne bougea pas mais, entendre son prénom et non pas un sobriquet quelconque, le surprit.

« …j'ai cru pendant longtemps que jamais plus je ne reverrais ce monde et pourtant je suis là. Et il est hors de question que je perde une seconde. J'ai trop de choses à rattraper. »

Sirius reprit son souffle. Ce qu'il allait dire était sûrement la chose la plus dure qu'il ne lui avait été donné de faire.

« Tu as toujours pensé que si je te provoquais ainsi, c'était parce que je te haïssais mais tu te trompes, tu te trompes tellement…. »

Severus se tendit quand il sentit une chaleur dans son dos puis le corps dur du maraudeur contre lui.

« C'était pour que tu ne vois que moi. »

Cette phrase, murmurée au creux de l'oreille fit trembler le Serpentard.

« Tu es encore plus dingue que je ne le pensais. »

Si cela aurait pu être un rejet, la douceur que la voix trahissait en faisait une acceptation. Sirius ne perdit une minute et retourna Severus dans ses bras. Ils se regardèrent une longue seconde avant que Sirius ne se penche sur la bouche de son ancienne Némésis et l'entraîne dans un baiser qui n'avait rien de chaste.

Plus tard, dans la chambre n°2, la tête posée sur la poitrine du maraudeur, Severus lui murmura :

« Tu te doutes que je ne vais refouler ma nature serpentarde pour te faire plaisir ? »

Sirius sourit.

« J'y compte bien ! »

Quelques jours plus tard, à défaut de recevoir un paquet contenant une Orchidée de Chine à sève bleue, Albus Dumbledore reçut une carte d'invitation à une petite fête au Manoir Snape. Sirius Black était de retour parmi les vivants et, quand les survivants de l'Ordre du Phœnix l'eurent su, Harry en tête, Severus ne réussit pas à s'opposer à cette petite sauterie.

000

**J'espère que cela vous aura plu!**

**A Bientôt!**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


	5. Chambre 6

**Bonne année à tous et à toutes!**

**Pour la nouvelle année, je poste ma 100ème histoire! Je pensais jamais y arriver!**

**Disclamer: **Rien est à moi mais Kubo-sama sauf Noa, Sephren et le manoir ^^!

**Résumé: **Grimmjow est perdu depuis la fin de la guerre et, errant, il se retrouve sur une propiété où la propriétaire, moin de le chasser, l'invite à rester.

**Rating: **Pg-13

**Paring: **GrimmxIchi

**Bêta-lectrice: Dod**

**Petite Note: **Cette fic est un petit clin d'oeil à Jijisub et sa fic ' Rouge comme le rubis' que j'ai adoré!

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne lecture...**

000

**Chambre 6 :**

000

Très tôt dans la matinée, un éclair bleuté attira le regard de Sephren sur le jardin. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant un étranger se balader au milieu de la roseraie de l'hôtel. Du bar où était le bras droit de la propriétaire du lieu, il lui semblait que l'homme à l'étonnante chevelure bleue semblait perdu dans ses pensées et à sa mine renfrognée, elles ne devaient pas être réjouissantes. Pendant un long moment, il l'observa aller et venir sans but, soupirant de temps à autre ou grognant en serrant durement les poings.

Soucieux, sûrement à cause de l'excroissance osseuse que l'on pouvait voir sur la partie droite de sa mâchoire, Sephren finit par décrocher le téléphone du bar et appeler sa maîtresse qui devait encore dormir à cette heure-ci. Pourtant ce fut une voix parfaitement claire et réveillée qui lui répondit.

- Un problème, Sephren ?

- Eh bien… Depuis quelques minutes, il y a un étrange jeune homme qui se balade dans les jardins…

- Celui avec les cheveux bleus qui a l'air de pester contre la terre entière ?

- Oui, vous l'avez vu ?

- Hum, je l'ai senti quand il a passé la barrière de protection.

Un long silence suivit alors qu'ils regardaient tous les deux le jeune homme apparaître et disparaître derrière les rosiers.

- Je fais quoi ?

- Laissez-le venir. S'il est là, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

Hésitant malgré tout, Sephren acquiesça et raccrocha. Il continua son travail au bar qu'il avait interrompu en voyant l'étranger, sans pour autant le quitter du coin de l'œil. La pression spirituelle du nouveau venu ne lui disait rien de bon et il se méfiait.

Une heure plus tard, un bruissement de tissu attira son attention sur l'entrée du restaurant. Habillée d'un long kimono noir, fermé par un obi gris, sa maîtresse le rejoignit alors qu'il buvait un café avant d'aller s'occuper de la cave avec le sommelier.

- Alors ?

- Il est toujours dans le jardin. Il est assis contre le grand chêne.

- Étrange…

Elle posa sa main sur son bras et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue en guise de bonjour.

- Peux-tu me servir un café ?

Le jeune homme se leva et se tourna vers la machine.

- Qui est ce type ? lui demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Noa tourna la tête vers le jardin et vit l'étranger contre l'arbre, à première vue, assoupi.

- Si je me souviens bien de ce que mon père a pu me dire des différentes classes de sorciers, il semblerait que celui-ci vienne d'une sorte de purgatoire.

- C'est un esprit ?

- Il y a encore deux heures, je t'aurais répondu oui mais là, je ne suis plus très sûre. En fait, il est un esprit qui n'a pas voulu partir du monde humain et il a été dévoré par un des monstres de ce purgatoire avant qu'un shinigami ne puisse l'exorciser. Mais… ce n'est pas un esprit standard… D'ici, on sent très bien l'immense pression spirituelle qu'il génère… Et encore, il la retient.

Une tasse de café au lait apparut devant elle et elle remercia Sephren d'un sourire avant d'amener le breuvage chaud à ses lèvres. Elle soupira de bien-être et fit un geste de la main. Un paquet de cigarettes, un porte-cigarette et un briquet apparurent sur le comptoir. D'un mouvement souple, elle attrapa le paquet et sortit une cigarette qu'elle glissa dans le tube en bois laqué avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Sephren la regarda l'allumer, désapprobateur.

- Tu ne devrais pas.

- Je t'en prie, ce n'est pas comme si ça pouvait me tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle l'alluma et observa les volutes bleutées alors qu'elle aspirait une longue bouffée.

- Un arrancar, je crois…

- Pardon ?

- Cet étrange client est un arrancar.

Sephren passa ses doigts dans les mèches grises.

- Et tu penses arriver à quelque chose avec cet arrancar ?

- Je me dis que s'il a réussi à entrer, c'est que cela doit être possible. Par contre, cela fait un moment que je l'observe et je n'arrive pas à connaître le secret qui pèse sur son cœur. Je vais sûrement devoir faire une petite enquête sur lui.

Un pli soucieux barra le front de son bras droit.

- Tu vas retourner voir ta tante ?

- Non. Je n'ai pas encore payé pour la dernière fois. Déjà que je vais sûrement avoir droit aux intérêts, il est hors de question que je m'endette. Par contre, je connais un shinigami qui a une dette envers moi.

Elle finit son café et sa cigarette en silence et Sephren la laissa dans ses pensées. Au bout d'un moment, elle se leva.

- Je vais accueillir notre nouveau client. Laisses-moi la clé de la chambre 6 sur le comptoir de la réception.

Elle se leva et sortit dans les jardins par la terrasse.

Grimmjow ouvrit les yeux en sentant une aura puissante s'approcher de lui. En un instant, il se leva et posa sa main sur l'arme à sa ceinture avant même d'avoir vu son futur adversaire. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant un petit bout de femme qui devait à peine lui arriver au-dessus du nombril venir jusqu'à lui en souriant doucement.

- Soyez le bienvenu dans ma modeste demeure.

Le deuxième sourcil rejoignit le premier. N'avait-il jamais été le bienvenu quelque part ? Cela le fit sourire de façon démente.

- Moi ? Le bienvenu ? Celle-là, elle est bonne !

Un rire rauque mais sans joie s'arracha de sa gorge et sa main se resserra sur la garde de son katana. Et il sursauta en reposant son regard sur elle. Elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui et il ne l'avait pas sentie approcher. Il recula instinctivement en la voyant lever la main vers son visage.

- Ne soyez pas sur la défensive, personne ne s'en prendra à vous ici.

Les yeux de Grimmjow s'agrandirent. Était-ce la douceur de sa voix ou la calme apaisant de son aura mais l'arrancar desserra les doigts de son arme et il la laissa approcher et le toucher. Une chaleur irradia sa joue, là où il y avait le reste de son masque. Puis elle descendit sa main sur le trou au niveau de son estomac. La chaleur à nouveau et cette fois, il eut un hoquet stupéfait. Le trou, ce trou qui faisait de lui un hollow avait disparu. Il posa alors sa main sur sa joue et constata que l'os avait disparu aussi.

Elle lui sourit innocemment.

- Ce sera plus simple comme ça. Sinon vous risquez d'effrayer mes clients.

Devant la fureur qui commençait à naître sur les traits de l'arrancar, elle précisa.

- Vous n'avez rien perdu de votre force, vous êtes juste plus présentable.

Cela ne calma pas Grimmjow. Il haïssait les gens qui se permettaient tout et n'importe quoi avec lui, comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire pantin. Il raffermit sa prise sur la garde de son arme et s'apprêtait à la dégainer quand la main de Noa se posa sur la sienne, l'empêchant de finir son geste.

- Inutile de faire usage de votre arme ici, cela ne vous servirait à rien. Certaines personnes ici pourraient vous tuer sans que vous ne les sentiez approcher, dont moi. La demeure elle-même pourrait vous trouver trop menaçant et vous expulser d'ici. Vous vous retrouveriez dans un champ de ruines sans jamais pouvoir retrouver cet endroit.

Elle lâcha sa main et se détourna de lui pour reprendre le chemin de la maison.

- Je suis Noa Löwe et je serais votre hôte le temps de votre séjour ici.

Émergeant enfin de sa surprise où l'avertissement de la jeune femme l'avait jetée, Grimmjow se rebella.

- Allez vous faire foutre ! Pas question que…

Noa ne le laissa pas finir, agacée qu'on lui parle sur ce ton.

- Je ne vous oblige à rien. Restez ou partez, tel est votre choix. Mais sachez juste que ma maison vous est ouverte.

Méfiant, Grimmjow observa son dos quelques instants. Qui était-elle pour être si calme en sa compagnie et pour lui offrir de rester quelques jours ? C'était bien la première fois où il avait le choix de quelque chose ou… Non, c'était faux, c'était la seconde fois dans sa vie où il avait le choix mais contrairement à la première, il avait le temps de réfléchir.

Son premier choix, celui qui l'avait poussé à quitter le Hueco Mundo et à fuir loin de cette maudite ville en banlieue de Tokyo : Karakura. Cette ville où désormais, tous ces foutus shinigami devaient être à sa recherche. Le flash d'une chevelure rousse claqua dans sa mémoire et il grogna sourdement, attirant de nouveau l'attention de la jeune femme sur lui.

- Alors ? Dois-je vous retenir une chambre Jaggerjack-san ?

Le sourire innocent de la jeune femme le choqua, peut-être plus que l'utilisation de son nom qu'il était sûr de ne pas avoir dit. Un frisson meurtrier parcourut sa peau. Elle lui faisait exactement le même effet qu'Aizen dans sa certitude à être toute puissante. Son instinct de survie, surdéveloppé, lui susurra d'attendre et de voir avant d'essayer de la tuer. Après tout, cela devait faire des décennies qu'il n'avait pu baisser sa garde et se détendre un peu. Et puis, qu'avait-il à perdre à présent ? Depuis qu'il avait trahi Aizen à cause de ce maudit shinigami, il n'avait plus rien. Pas d'endroit où aller, plus d'endroit où revenir, plus aucun but… Un sentiment d'extrême lassitude se répandit en lui et il soupira :

- Ouais…

Un sourire vainqueur qu'il ne vit pas étira les lèvres de la propriétaire alors qu'elle avançait de nouveau vers la maison suivie, cette fois-ci, de son nouveau client.

Ils traversèrent ensemble le jardin, attirant sur eux les regards des autres clients de l'hôtel. Plusieurs jeunes femmes soupirèrent au passage du bel arrancar, faisant renifler leurs compagnons à leur côté.

En entrant dans le bar du restaurant, elle se tourna vers lui.

- Vous semblez faire un certain effet sur la clientèle féminine.

Il ne l'entendit pas. Son regard courait sur les murs de la pièce, s'attardant de temps en temps sur un tableau ou une plante, un sourcil haut sur son front. Cet endroit était surprenant par son atmosphère douce et chaleureuse. Il passa sa main sur le bois foncé du bar et en apprécia le contact. C'était étrange toutes ces impressions qui le traversaient sans arrêt depuis qu'il était entré dans ce jardin.

Sephren entra à son tour dans le bar, en discutant avec le sommelier de la carte des vins pour le menu de l'été. Il décrocha un instant de la conversation en voyant sa maîtresse observer le nouveau client déambuler lentement dans la pièce. Il fit un signe au sommelier de l'attendre un instant et alla jusqu'à elle. Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Alors ?

- Eh bien… Plus aucun désir, ni envie ne semble le traverser.

- Comment vas-tu faire ?

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Observe-le et dis-moi quelle impression il te fait.

Le regard émeraude se posa sur l'arrancar.

- À première vue, il semble moins agressif que tout à l'heure.

- Il me donne l'impression d'un chaton perdu.

Sephren tourna son regard vers elle.

- Ce type ? Un chaton ?

- Oui, regarde bien. Il observe attentivement tout ce qui l'entoure, touche les différentes matières… Il ressemble à un animal qui prend connaissance avec un nouvel environnement.

Elle se tut un moment avant de reprendre, approfondissant sa pensée, un doigt posé sur sa joue.

- Je dirais qu'il cherche un nouveau 'chez-lui'.

Sephren n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, Grimmjow revenait vers eux. Elle lui adressa un doux sourire.

- Je vous laisse aux mains de mon intendant. Il va vous montrer votre chambre. Je vous retrouverai plus tard, au dîner.

Grimmjow acquiesça sans rien dire, observant le nouvel élément dans l'environnement. Elle les laissa et rejoignit son bureau où elle attrapa son téléphone puis composa rapidement un numéro.

Isshin sursauta en entendant la sonnerie du téléphone. Il était plongé dans le dossier d'un patient pour le moins passionnant. Une de ses mains se posa sur son cœur un peu affolé tandis que de l'autre il décrocha.

- Clinique Kurosaki.

- Kurosaki-san ? C'est Noa Löwe. Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

L'image d'un petit bout de femme aux cheveux gris s'imposa dans son esprit. Oh que oui, il s'en souvenait. C'était elle qui avait permis la protection de ses enfants, surtout de l'aîné, jusqu'à que celui-ci soit capable de gérer sa puissance.

- Löwe-san ? Quelle surprise ! Cela doit faire bien une vingtaine d'années maintenant ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre appel ?

- Eh bien… J'aurais un service à vous demander. J'ai ici, dans mon hôtel, un client que vous devez certainement connaître.

- Ah oui ?

- Un arrancar. Il est très grand, ses cheveux sont bleus et il a un six tatoué dans le dos.

Isshin fronça les sourcils.

- Le Sexta Espada est chez vous ? Eh bien… Quelle surprise ! Je le croyais mort.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il y a quelques mois une guerre a opposé la Soul Society et le Hueco Mundo et je pensais que cet arrancar était mort en sauvant la vie de mon fils… En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- J'aimerais que vous veniez chez moi, dans le sud de la France, pour m'expliquer un peu tout ça. J'ai quelques connaissances mais pas assez pour remplir ma tâche, j'ai besoin d'une aide extérieure.

Le vieux shinigami ne répondit pas de suite. Il était trop pris par la clinique pour partir mais… Son esprit tourna à vive allure. Il avait peut-être là le moyen d'aider son fils. Depuis la fin de la guerre, celui-ci avait fait beaucoup de cauchemars et il avait gémi, plusieurs fois, le nom du Sexta.

- Je ne peux malheureusement pas venir mais mon fils, par contre, sera en vacances d'ici deux semaines et il en connaît tout autant que moi, si ce n'est plus. Et puis… Cela ne lui ferait pas de mal de se changer un peu les idées, depuis la fin de la guerre, il n'est plus vraiment le même.

- Très bien, j'attends donc votre fils… Quel est son nom ?

- Ichigo.

- Donc j'attendrais Ichigo-kun début juillet. Je vous envoie les billets d'avion et mon intendant viendra le chercher à l'aéroport de Toulouse.

Ils discutèrent un moment encore. Noa fut peinée d'apprendre la mort de Masaki qu'elle aimait beaucoup.

Un moment plus tard, la jeune femme redescendait à la réception où elle était sûre de trouver son intendant.

- Le 3 juillet, tu iras chercher le fils d'un vieil ami à moi. Il me sera d'une grande aide pour l'arrancar.

- Très bien.

- Maintenant, il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour le retenir ici jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive…

000

Deux semaines plus tard, Ichigo grognait dans sa barbe, maudissant son père de toutes les manières possibles alors qu'il s'était perdu dans l'aéroport de Toulouse. Tout y était indiqué en français et, il pouvait l'avouer franchement, il ne connaissait rien à cette langue. Il avait bien essayé de demander son chemin en anglais mais visiblement cela n'avait pas suffit, les Français n'étaient pas réceptifs à une langue étrangère. En plus, il était éreinté. Il était parti le matin même et malgré les dix-huit heures d'avion et les escales, il n'avait pu fermer l'œil.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité à errer dans l'aéroport, il avisa une pancarte, dans les mains d'un homme brun de haute taille, qui portait son nom. Il soupira, rassuré. D'un pas sûr, il alla jusqu'à l'homme et, utilisant l'anglais, il se présenta. L'homme sourit et lui répondit dans un japonais tout à fait correct.

- Je suis Sephren, Löwe-sama m'a envoyé vous chercher.

Une intense surprise s'afficha sur le visage du rouquin.

- Vous parlez japonais ?

- Oui et dix-sept autres langues. Le regard de Sephren observa les mains du jeune homme puis les alentours. N'avez-vous pas de bagages ?

Revenu de son étonnement le plus total, Ichigo sourit piteusement en passant sa main sur sa nuque.

- Si, mais je ne les ai pas trouvés.

L'homme se mit alors en marche et Ichigo le suivit, regardant tout autour de lui. Sa seule pensée fut que la France avait l'air d'être un pays bien étrange.

- Bien, allons chercher vos bagages et ensuite… Sephren posa son regard sur le jeune homme à ses côtés… Vous souhaiteriez peut-être boire un café et manger quelque chose avant de prendre la route ?

- Un café, oui, et quelque chose de sucré, je sens que j'en ai besoin.

Ils récupèrent donc les bagages du jeune asiatique et s'arrêtèrent prendre une petite collation dans un des cafés de l'aéroport. Après s'être rempli l'estomac, une question vint à l'esprit d'Ichigo.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Il est 9 heures du matin.

- Quoi ? Mais de quel jour ?

- Du 3. Pourquoi ?

- Mais je suis parti cette nuit à 1 heure, je ne peux pas…

- C'est le décalage horaire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, dès que vous aurez un peu dormi cela ira mieux. Sephren se leva. Allons-y, il reste deux heures de route avant d'arriver.

Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel, Ichigo ne put détacher son regard du paysage. Toutes ses grandes étendues, c'était si différent du Japon.

À leur arrivée, Noa les attendait en haut des escaliers de pierre qui menaient à l'entrée. Sephren sortit de la voiture et ouvrit le coffre pour récupérer les bagages. Ne voyant personne d'autre sortir de la voiture, elle s'inquiéta.

- Où est notre jeune ami ?

Un sourire amusé étira un des coins de la bouche de l'homme.

- Il dort.

- Oh… !

Elle frappa dans ses mains et un jeune garçon, en tee-shirt et pantalon noir, arriva quelques instants plus tard à ses côtés.

- S'il te plait, Saïd, prends les bagages et amène-les à la chambre 15.

- Oui, M'dame.

Il descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers et prit les deux grands sacs des mains de Sephren avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Noa descendit les escaliers à son tour et alla jusqu'à la voiture où elle jeta un coup d'œil. Elle vit une tête rousse, échouée sur la fenêtre, côté passager. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Rouquin ? Grimmjow n'avait-il pas, une ou deux fois, mentionné un jeune rouquin ? Un petit sourire illumina son visage. Se pourrait-il que Kurosaki-kun et ce shinigami dont avait parlé Grimmjow fussent la même personne ?

Elle se redressa et posa son regard sur Sephren.

- Inutile de le réveiller. Emmène-le directement dans sa chambre.

Sephren inclina la tête et la rejoignit. Il ouvrit doucement la portière et laissa le jeune homme glisser dans ses bras. Puis, dans un pouf sonore, ils disparurent.

000

Une dizaine d'heures plus tard, Ichigo ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il eut un instant de panique en ne reconnaissant pas la chambre où il se trouvait puis le souvenir de son voyage lui revint. Il s'était certainement endormi dans la voiture et l'homme qui était venu le chercher avait dû l'emmener directement dans sa chambre. Il s'étira et constata, surpris, qu'il était plus détendu que jamais. Il avait très bien dormi. Ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis… depuis… il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il lâcha un soupir de contentement et se leva. Ses sacs l'attendaient sagement au pied du lit. Il en attrapa un, fouillant dedans et sortit un tee-shirt blanc, un jean bleu clair, il hésita à prendre un sous-vêtement. Il faisait chaud et… Il laissa le boxer de côté et prit sa trousse de toilette. Il regarda tout autour de lui pour chercher la porte de la salle de bain. Il y avait deux portes, l'une face au lit et l'autre, un peu en retrait, à sa droite. Il choisit la première, se disant que l'autre, selon sa disposition, devait être l'entrée de la chambre. Bingo ! Il entra dans une salle de bain de taille honorable, pratiquement équivalente à celle de la chambre. Le carrelage était d'un bleu foncé presque noir, tandis que les éléments étaient de couleur crème. La cabine de douche lui paraissait immense et il ne parlait même pas de la baignoire. Tout, que ce soit dans la chambre avec ses tons chauds et ses meubles sombres ou dans la salle de bain, respirait le luxe et le confort. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir le reste de l'hôtel pour savoir que son père ne l'avait pas envoyé n'importe où. Cela expliquait certainement pourquoi l'homme qui était venu le chercher parlait dix-huit langues.

Il posa ses affaires sur le meuble qui entourait le lavabo, se déshabilla et se glissa en soupirant de bien-être sous le jet chaud de la douche.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, après avoir découvert les jets massant de la douche, il retourna dans la chambre, frais et dispo. Là, il se trouva légèrement désoeuvré. Que devait-il faire ? Attendre son hôte ? Téléphoner pour avoir quelque chose à grignoter ou partir explorer ce tout nouvel univers ?

Il n'eut pas à se poser la question bien longtemps. Trois coups à la porte se firent entendre et une voix basse mais pourtant bien féminine lui annonça qu'elle apportait une collation.

Content de ne pas avoir à choisir entre les différentes possibilités qui s'étaient posées à lui, il ouvrit et haussa un sourcil devant ce qui lui apparut. Un petit bout de femme qui lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule et vêtue d'un kimono stylisé, le regardait en souriant tout en portant un plateau qui paraissait être fait d'argent pur, où se trouvait du café et quelques échantillons de cuisine japonaise. Il se poussa sans dire un mot, lui laissant le passage. Elle entra et il ferma la porte derrière elle avant de la rejoindre au centre de la pièce. Elle venait de déposer le plateau sur une petite table près de la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit en grand, laissant un petit air agréable entrer dans la pièce.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Vous devez être Kurosaki Ichigo, le fils d'Isshin, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui et vous êtes… ?

- Noa Löwe, la propriétaire de cet hôtel. Bienvenu chez moi. Souhaitez-vous un café ?

Il accepta volontiers d'un signe de tête et s'assit pour le boire tranquillement. Elle le rejoignit et ils burent en silence. Au bout de quelques minutes, Noa brisa le calme ambiant.

- Je suis contente que votre père ait répondu à ma demande.

- Pardon ? C'est vous qui avez demandé à ce que je vienne ?

- Oui. Je lui ai demandé quelques renseignements mais il ne pouvait m'aider et il m'a simplement dit que vous seriez mieux informé que lui.

- Des renseignements ? Sur quoi ? demanda-t-il tout en prenant un yakitori sur le plateau.

- La Soul Society et le Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo manqua de s'étouffer avec un bout de viande.

- Vous êtes au courant ? s'écria-t-il, incrédule.

- Oui, tout comme je sais, vue la pression spirituelle que vous dégagez, que vous êtes bien plus qu'un simple shinigami. Ai-je tort ?

Elle lui servit un sourire innocent qui fit froncer les sourcils du jeune homme. Il y avait quelque chose de très Urahara chez cette jeune femme qui le mettait plutôt mal à l'aise. Mais il répondit honnêtement malgré tout.

- C'est exact. Je suis un vizard.

Elle eut un petit rire.

- Presque un sorcier en somme.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus à cette étonnante remarque.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Le regard vert pâle se planta dans les yeux ambrés.

- Peu importe qui je suis. Par contre, j'aimerais que vous laissiez la petite chose qui pend à votre ceinture dans votre chambre. Elle ne vous sera d'aucune utilité ici.

Ichigo regarda le pendentif qui lui permettait de se transformer en shinigami.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que votre monde est connecté à d'autres sans que personne ne s'en doute.

Ichigo acquiesça sans rien dire. Il est vrai qu'il ignorait totalement l'existence de la Soul Society et du Hueco Mundo moins de deux ans auparavant.

- Cet endroit fait partie de ce genre de monde et j'en contrôle jusqu'au plus petit bout d'herbe. Si je ne souhaite pas que vous puissiez devenir un shinigami ici, vous ne pouvez pas.

Elle se leva.

- Venez, je vais vous faire visiter mon petit bout de paradis.

Bien que de plus en plus méfiant, Ichigo se leva quand même, prêt à la suivre. Tout de même, il attrapa son pendentif et essaya. Rien ne se produisit. Il soupira et le rangea dans le tiroir de la table de chevet.

- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Ici, vous n'en aurez pas l'utilité. Considérez-vous en vacances. Si j'ai bien compris votre père, vous en avez largement besoin.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre. C'était vrai. Depuis combien de temps déjà n'avait-il pu se détendre réellement sans qu'un hollow ou pire ne vienne le déranger ? Il soupira, vaincu. Quelques jours de paix absolue ne lui feraient pas de mal.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, Ichigo découvrit un des plus beaux endroits qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. Sous les rayons d'un soleil d'été déclinant, Noa lui fit visiter les jardins composés de plantes exotiques, la roseraie, elle lui désigna la serre et lui toucha deux mots du monde sorcier et ils finirent sur la terrasse du restaurant alors que le crépuscule s'annonçait.

Elle alluma alors une cigarette en s'asseyant à une table inoccupée, dos à la baie vitrée qui séparait le restaurant de la terrasse et l'invita à faire de même.

- Venons-en à la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici. Regardez à l'intérieur du restaurant…

Ichigo obéit sans se poser de question. Pendant un moment, il ne vit rien de particulier jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune femme appelle un serveur. Celui qui répondit à l'appel le fit se lever brutalement et sa main s'était instinctivement dirigée vers son dos en quête de la garde de Zangetsu. Il jura entre ses dents et posa son regard, obscurci par une certaine colère, sur son hôte.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

- Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous êtes dans une bulle qui ne répond qu'à une seule loi : la mienne. Il n'est une menace pour personne.

Ichigo s'exécuta mais la tension qui avait raidi tous ses muscles à la vue de Grimmjow au milieu de tous ces humains ne s'évapora pas. Elle continua sans jamais jeter un regard dans le restaurant. Elle se contentait d'observer toutes les émotions qui passaient sur le visage du jeune homme. Pour l'instant, il avait la mâchoire tendue à l'extrême.

- Observez-le et quand vous serez satisfait, racontez-moi ce que vous savez de lui.

Le jeune homme ne quitta plus la haute silhouette de l'arrancar du regard et très vite, l'étonnement remplaça l'inquiétude. Grimmjow déambulait dans la salle, parfaitement à l'aise dans un complet noir, souriant à quelques clientes qui rougissaient.

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Par Odin et tous les autres dieux de la création, que c'était intéressant de le voir se débattre avec ses propres sentiments. Une certaine douceur piquée d'une étincelle de jalousie jouait à présent dans le regard ambré. Il remarqua enfin l'absence du masque sur la joue de l'arrancar.

- Pourquoi il… ? Ichigo ne finit pas sa phrase et désigna sa joue pour se faire comprendre.

- Enlevé, il aurait fait peur à ma clientèle s'il l'avait gardé, idem pour le trou qu'il avait à l'estomac. Et cela m'a permis en même temps de sceller son pouvoir.

- Il le sait qu'il ne peut rien faire ? lui demanda-t-il, toujours sans la regarder.

- Non, mais il n'a pas essayé. Il est arrivé il y a deux semaines et depuis, il travaille pour moi. Ça a l'air de l'amuser follement d'être le centre d'attention du restaurant.

Ichigo se tut un moment, se contentant de suivre des yeux chaque mouvement de Grimmjow. Il ignorait complètement cette facette de l'arrancar, ne s'étant confronté à lui que durant des combats. Il soupira lourdement et leva les yeux au ciel qui commençait à se parer d'étoiles.

- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Tout ce que vous savez de lui.

Ichigo ferma les yeux et laissa les souvenirs affluer dans sa mémoire.

- Je ne connais de lui que ce qu'il m'a lui même raconté. Comment il était devenu un adchujas, en dévorant des milliers d'autres hollows, comment il était devenu un des plus puissants en devenant un des Espadas. Je me suis toujours demandé s'il n'était pas un Vastolord…

- Et comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ?

Un rictus amusé étira les lèvres du jeune homme.

- Il voulait ma peau. Et je l'ai âprement défendue. Vous avez dû voir la cicatrice sur son torse. Noa acquiesça de la tête. Elle est de moi, à notre deuxième rencontre. À la troisième, au Hueco Mundo, j'ai bien failli le tuer mais ce fut un autre espada qui le terrassa en s'immisçant dans notre combat. Je le croyais mort. Mais il a réapparu alors que je me battais aux côtés des capitaines du Gotei, il s'est battu à mes côtés en me promettent qu'une fois cette guerre finie, il prendrait sa revanche. Mais Gin, un des capitaines qui avaient trahi la Soul Society a essayé de me prendre en traître et Grimm' a pris le coup à ma place. La jeune femme haussa un sourcil en entendant le surnom employé. Son corps a chuté et quand la bataille fut finie, j'ai eu beau le chercher, je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

- Hum…. Vous semblez avoir été troublé de cette réaction.

Ichigo lâcha enfin la silhouette de Grimmjow des yeux et les posa sur Noa.

- Pardon ?

- Cela vous a surpris qu'il vous sauve la vie.

Le jeune homme réagit brutalement en se levant à moitié et en frappant la table avec ses poings.

- Évidemment que ça m'a surpris ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? Sauver ma vie pour pouvoir la prendre après ? Comme s'il était le seul à avoir le droit de me tuer ? Au point de risquer de perdre la sienne ? Et les autres ? Ceux qu'il laisse derrière ? Il y a pensé ? Mais non, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, suivant son putain d'instinct d'hollow…

Noa le coupa.

- Qui laissait-il derrière ?

La colère d'Ichigo monta d'un cran et lui lança, comme si c'était évident :

- Mais moi !

Quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle coupé. Au ralenti, il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et murmura plus pour lui que pour la jeune femme qui l'écoutait attentivement.

- Kami… Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire…

Noa l'observa se décomposer à vue d'œil. Il avait pâli et, elle en était sûre malgré la faible lumière, ses yeux s'étaient humidifiés.

Durant les combats, quelque chose d'autre était née entre eux. Bien plus que la rivalité ou le besoin de se confronter. De leurs combats étaient née une exclusivité qui peu à peu, avec l'éloignement et la mort supposée, s'était transformée en un sentiment plus profond. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était confrontée à ce genre de sentiment né d'une haine supposée. Ichigo venait de mettre le doigt dessus et cela le perturbait visiblement. Ne restait qu'à le faire réaliser à Grimmjow. Et elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde que le jeune shinigami était la réponse au problème de l'arrancar. Il était la seule personne dont il avait parlé.

Timidement, le jeune homme replongea son regard dans le restaurant et sans rien dire, se mordillant la lèvre légèrement, il observa l'arrancar déambuler entre les tables, portant agilement plusieurs assiettes et les déposant avec adresse sur la table à laquelle elles étaient destinées. Il le regarda sourire à la cliente et saluer avec élégance l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Elle avait raison, il semblait être le roi de la salle et son plaisir se lisait sur son visage. Un soupir tremblant s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que sa main passait nerveusement sur sa nuque.

- Je crois que j'ai besoin de quelque chose de fort…

Bien que surprise par cette demande, il devait à peine avoir 18 ans, Noa ne dit rien et agita la main gauche. Une brume épaisse se forma sur la table et quand elle se dissipa, une carafe de saké et deux coupelles étaient sur la table en marbre noir. Sous le regard étonné d'Ichigo, elle lui servit une coupelle de saké et s'en servit une autre pour elle-même. Peu enclin à démarrer une longue conversation sur la sorcellerie, il prit la coupelle et l'avala d'une traite. Il en but plusieurs autres avant de s'écrouler sur la table, la tête sur ses bras croisés et souffla :

- Que je peux détester ce gars… Quoi qu'il fasse, il faut que je réagisse démesurément. Ou je le hais, ou je l'aime… Il leva les yeux vers Noa. C'est con, non ?

Elle lui sourit doucement.

- Non, pas vraiment… Vous ne serez pas les premiers que je rencontre à se haïr d'abord pour finir par s'aimer…

- Hm…

Quelques instants plus tard, le jeune homme dormait, terrassé par les émotions, le saké et le décalage horaire. Noa se leva alors et fit glisser la baie vitrée. D'un geste, elle appela Grimmjow qui commençait à ranger la salle qui se vidait. Il laissa sur la table le plateau de verres qu'il avait à la main et vint jusqu'à la jeune femme.

- Un problème ?

- Non, non mais ce jeune homme s'est endormi. Peux-tu le monter dans sa chambre ?

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil.

- Et la salle ?

- Les autres serveurs s'en occuperont. C'est la chambre 15.

L'arrancar se dirigea vers le jeune homme et lâcha un 'merde !' sonore en le reconnaissant. Il se tourna alors vers la jeune femme, la colère naissant dans ses yeux bleus.

- Vous aviez dit que…

- Il n'est pas une menace pour toi.

- Pas une menace ? Merde ! C'est un shinigami ! Bien sûr que c'est une menace ! Surtout lui !

- Ah bon ?

- Il…

Grimmjow se renfrogna. Il était hors de question qu'il s'étale sur sa vie devant cette femme, surtout avec le sourire qu'elle avait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui taper sur les nerfs !

- Regarde-le… Il dort comme un bébé. Elle se rapprocha jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Et puis, cela fait deux bonnes heures que nous sommes assis là, penses-tu qu'il ne t'a pas vu ?

L'arrancar grogna, faisant doucement rire la jeune femme.

- Emmène-le, s'il te plaît ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna à nouveau vers Ichigo. Il le redressa, passa les bras inertes autour de son cou et le souleva, façon princesse. Il fut étonné du poids du jeune homme. Connaissant parfaitement sa musculature, il s'attendait à ce qu'il soit plus lourd.

Brusquement il se raidit en sentant Ichigo frotter son visage contre son cou tout en marmonnant des bouts de phrases inintelligibles.

- N'est-il pas mignon ?

- Tch !

Grimmjow passa devant elle sans la regarder. Elle l'interpella une dernière fois avant qu'il n'entre dans le restaurant.

- J'aimerais aussi que tu t'occupes de lui le temps qu'il séjournera ici.

Il lui jeta un regard mauvais qui en disait long avant de grogner encore et entra. Il traversa le restaurant sous les murmures appréciateurs des femmes encore présentes. Quel plaisir de voir ce magnifique spécimen de la gent masculine faire une démonstration de force en portant un autre jeune homme qui avait l'air bien mignon.

L'arrancar monta rapidement au deuxième étage et fut content de constater que la porte de la chambre était ouverte. Tout en maintenant Ichigo contre lui, il l'ouvrit en s'aidant du coude et la poussa d'un coup d'épaule.

Grimmjow soupira en le déposant sur le lit, mine de rien, ce petit con ne devait pas faire loin de 70 kg de barbaque. Il manqua de tomber, quand, au moment de se redresser, une poigne ferme attrapa sa chemise et le tira en avant. Derrière ses paupières entrouvertes, Ichigo le regardait étrangement. Il l'attira un peu plus près, jusqu'à avoir son visage à un souffle du sien. Les yeux de Grimmjow s'agrandirent de surprise alors que ceux du jeune shinigami se posaient sur sa bouche.

Soudain mal à l'aise, l'arrancar grogna sourdement :

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Shinigami ?

Le regard ambré rencontra à nouveau les yeux bleus et Ichigo murmura :

- Je te déteste.

Avant de tirer d'un coup sec et d'écraser ses lèvres sur celles de l'arrancar. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps d'enregistrer ce qui venait de se passer ni de réagir en conséquence que le jeune homme avait lâché prise et s'était rendormi. L'arrancar n'eut qu'une envie : l'étrangler. Mais alors qu'il était griffes et crocs sortis au-dessus du bel endormi, il en fut incapable.

Son esprit revint sur le baiser bref mais saisissant.

La colère vint en premier, balayé presque immédiatement par une autre émotion qu'il ne saisit pas.

Il était si confus depuis qu'il était ici. Tant de choses l'avaient traversé depuis son arrivée. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, surtout pas à la folle furieuse qui dirigeait l'endroit. Mais cette rage désespérée qui l'avait toujours accompagnée s'était apaisée, laissant place libre pour d'autres émotions…

En tout premier, il y avait eu l'angoisse. Oui, l'angoisse de n'être plus rien, de ne plus appartenir à un quelconque ordre. Puis elle était venue lui parler et elle lui avait offert un toit, comme ça, sans presque rien savoir de lui ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il préférait croire ; alors la lassitude était venue, remplaçant cette peur irraisonnée de ne plus exister.

Il avait mis du temps à analyser tout ça. Il y avait réfléchi jusqu'à ce qu'il eut envie de faire quelque chose, tout mais pourvu qu'il s'occupe et, étonnement, l'envie de se battre n'était pas venue.

À force de le voir errer, l'autre type, Sephren s'il se souvenait bien, était venu lui proposer de travailler. Bien sûr, il avait râlé, au moins pour la forme mais il avait accepté.

Le sentiment de pure satisfaction qui l'avait inondé le premier soir quand les femmes s'étaient mises à lui sourire et les hommes à grogner sur son passage, avait été jouissif. Il avait adoré ! C'était si facile de faire réagir des humains !

Et il l'avait vu, lui…

La colère qui l'avait alors traversée n'était pas à cause de la trahison de Noa mais parce que sa présence annonçait la fin de ce qu'il était en train de construire…

À cette pensée, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent : voilà qu'il commençait à penser comme un humain !

Il voulait protéger la vie qu'il était en train de construire d'Ichigo et des autres emmerdeurs de la Soul Society. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Était-ce seulement possible ? Lui, un Espada, avoir une vie comme n'importe quel humain ? Il secoua la tête.

- Je suis en train de devenir fou !

Un faible gémissement ramena son attention sur le jeune homme.

- Grimm…jow… Non… Ne… !

Longuement il observa le visage crispé d'Ichigo. Avait-elle raison en disant qu'il n'était pas une menace ?

Lentement, sans prendre conscience de son geste, sa main quitta le drap et vint déloger les mèches qui barraient le front, maintenant poisseux de sueur, du jeune homme.

La voix crispante de la rouquine qu'Aizen avait kidnappée retentit dans sa mémoire. Elle avait tenu tête à Aizen lorsqu'il avait ordonné la mise à mort du jeune vizard.

Elle s'était insurgée.

- Kurosaki-kun est un garçon bien ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de lui faire du mal ! Il ne fait qu'aider ses amis, il n'a pas à être puni à leur place !

Ils avaient tous ricané à ce moment-là, mais maintenant… Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur sa joue.

- Et moi ? M'aiderais-tu, Shinigami ?

Un autre gémissement s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes du jeune homme alors que sa main tâtonnait, semblant chercher quelque chose.

Grimmjow soupira. Il était las de se faire des illusions et fatigué par sa journée de travail. Il retira sa main et se leva ; il était temps qu'il aille se coucher lui aussi.

000

À son réveil, un mal de crâne le fit grimacer. Ichigo ouvrit péniblement un œil, agressé par le soleil qui entrait dans la chambre par la fenêtre grande ouverte. Un soupir douloureux s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il se redressait. Un verre à demi-plein d'un liquide sombre posé sur la table près de la fenêtre attira son regard. Il eut un long moment de réflexion quant à savoir s'il se levait ou pas, question vite tranchée quand il vit qu'il était toujours habillé.

Il tenta de se remémorer la veille au soir. Son mal de crâne n'aidant pas, cela lui prit quelques minutes et brusquement, il rougit ! Un seul visage apparut dans sa mémoire : Grimmjow.

Un profond et douloureux soupir résuma son état d'âme. Pourquoi lui ? D'entres toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, pourquoi son cœur avait choisi l'Espada ?

Quitte à aimer un garçon pourquoi pas Chad ou Renji ? Il secoua la tête à cette stupide idée. Il adorait Chad mais pas à ce point-là, il s'ennuierait à la longue et Renji, il l'aimait bien mais… ce n'était pas l'intelligence qui l'étouffait, il se serait ennuyé à la longue aussi.

Et pourquoi pas une fille d'abord ? Une jolie et douce jeune fille ? Comme Inoue ou Rukia ? Une grimace déforma son visage. Non, non pas Rukia ! Trop chiante ! Et Orihime ? Pourquoi pas Orihime ? Elle était jolie, douce, gentille et… pas futée… ! Non, ça n'aurait pas duré de toute façon…

Ok, personne dans son entourage ne semblait répondre à ses attentes… Mais bon sang, pourquoi Grimmjow ?

Il était chiant, vaniteux, colérique, grande gueule et… et… puissant, animal, sexy au possible, chaque combat avec lui lui donnait l'impression de vivre, il avait l'esprit vif et incisif…

Ichigo grogna et se passa une main nerveuse sur le visage. Il devait bien se l'avouer : maintenant qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas indifférent à l'arrancar, cela lui paraissait évident.

Il soupira encore, malheureux cette fois. Il allait faire quoi à présent ?

Résigné à garder ses sentiments pour lui, il était hors de question qu'il se ridiculise devant Grimmjow, il se leva et alla jusqu'à la table. À côté du verre qui avait attiré son regard un peu plus tôt, un petit mot de Noa lui expliquait que c'était pour la gueule de bois. Il l'observa un moment, intrigué, avant d'avaler le contenu d'un trait. Et il se décida à prendre une douche.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Ichigo ressortit de la salle de bain juste vêtu d'un jean et d'une serviette sur la tête qu'il utilisait encore pour se sécher les cheveux. Étrangement, son mal de tête s'était envolé et même son mal-être semblait s'être atténué.

Décidément, son père avait de drôle d'amis : Urahara, Ryuuken et maintenant cette drôle de femme, Noa.

Enfin, peu importait, malgré sa découverte pour le moins perturbante de la veille, dans l'ensemble, il se sentait mieux. Physiquement et surtout moralement mieux. Cet endroit semblait avoir le pouvoir d'alléger les angoisses. Peut-être pour cela que Grimmjow se comportait ainsi, loin de sa nature insubordonnée et agressive.

On frappa à la porte, sûrement le petit-déjeuner. Il lança un « entrez » sans trop y faire attention en attrapant son sac et se mit à farfouiller à la recherche d'un tee-shirt propre, sans jeter un coup d'œil à la personne qui venait d'entrer.

Grimmjow manqua de faire tomber le plateau lorsqu'en entrant il se trouva face au dos nu et encore humide d'Ichigo. Un de ses instincts les plus développés et qu'il avait toujours eu du mal à réprimer en présence du shinigami refaisait surface. D'ordinaire, il l'entraînait dans un combat à mort et il déversait toute sa frustration dans ses attaques. Un grondement sourd remonta le long de sa gorge alors qu'il passait derrière le jeune homme pour poser le plateau sur la table.

Le bruit étrange attira le regard d'Ichigo sur lui.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et l'instant s'arrêta. Des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés face à face et, l'un comme l'autre, ils retinrent le geste, devenu habituel à chacune de leur rencontre, de mettre la main sur la garde de leurs armes. Et cela manquait, cela se voyait, se sentait. L'air tout autant que leurs corps, s'était tendu, attendant, presque fébrile, le premier éclat des lames qui s'entrechoquent.

Cette fausse promesse de combat illumina leurs yeux d'un éclat qui les avaient désertés depuis longtemps et l'adrénaline fit son apparition dans leurs veines. Ils ne purent ni l'un, ni l'autre, retenir le sourire de défi qui s'afficha sur leurs visages.

Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un claquement sourd, sûrement une porte, brise l'atmosphère électrique et silencieuse.

Ichigo se passa une main tremblante sur le visage. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il ne lui saute dessus pour l'entraîner dans un de ces combats qui le faisaient se sentir vivant, plein de cette vie qui pouvait le quitter à la moindre faute d'inattention.

L'adrénaline refluant, il posa enfin un regard hésitant sur Grimmjow, l'observa cligner des yeux, comme surpris, et son regard bleu, qui s'était éclairé, s'assombrit de nouveau.

- Le p'tit-déj'.

La voix grave et rauque de l'arrancar avait claqué dans le silence, à présent désagréable.

Ichigo fut pris par surprise et ne sut pas quoi répondre. Grimmjow détourna la tête et passa à côté de lui, rigide. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il atteignit la porte qu'Ichigo sembla enfin retrouver sa voix.

- Je suis ici en vacances. Personne ne saura que je t'ai vu.

La main sur la porte, Grimmjow ricana.

- C'est ça ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses de fleurs, Shinigami !

Le jeune homme répondit du tac-au-tac.

- Deux fois tu as sauvé ma vie, je te dois bien de garder ta nouvelle vie secrète. Et moi, c'est Ichigo.

L'arrancar tourna la tête vers le jeune Vizard, surpris. Il l'observa un instant et un sourire torve étira ses lèvres.

- Et si je tue à nouveau ?

Ichigo tourna la tête vers lui, le même sourire plaqué sur son visage.

- Ce sera entre toi et moi. Je te traquerai jusqu'à la fin des temps s'il le faut.

L'arrancar rit alors à gorge déployée et sortit sans un mot. Ichigo secoua la tête. Cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui venait de clamer, à mots cachés, son droit de mort sur l'Espada.

Les trois jours qui suivirent, Ichigo alterna détente totale quand il était seul et tension extrême dès que Grimmjow était dans les parages. C'était pour cela qu'en ce matin ensoleillé du quatrième jour, il s'était enfoncé dans le bois qui bordait le domaine, espérant trouver un coin tranquille où lire. Finalement, après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, il trouva une petite clairière où, en son centre, poussait un chêne qui devait être centenaire. Il s'assit à son pied et entama son ouvrage.

Au bout d'une heure, il s'ennuyait ferme. Il referma son livre d'un geste sec et observa les alentours. C'était si calme, si paisible. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se décider à explorer l'endroit.

Durant plus de deux heures, il tourna dans le bois, s'extasiant à chaque pas de la diversité de la flore. Il aurait pu continuer ainsi jusqu'au déjeuner mais un murmure attira son attention. Ses pas le conduisirent jusqu'à la source de l'étrange bruit. Au centre d'une autre clairière, à peine plus grande que celle où il s'était arrêté un peu plus tôt, il trouva Grimmjow et trois panthères en train de se battre.

- C'est une danse particulièrement attirante, n'est-ce pas ?

Ichigo sursauta aux quelques mots chuchotés à ses côtés. Il n'eut pas besoin de détourner les yeux du centre de la clairière pour savoir que c'était Noa qui se tenait à côté de lui. De toute façon, il était incapable de lâcher du regard du combat qui se déroulait devant lui. Attirant n'était pas le terme qui lui serait venu en premier. Sensuel plutôt. Sensuellement animal. Grimmjow évoluait aussi souplement que les panthères, ses musclés bandés par l'effort et la peau de son torse nu, ruisselante de sueur.

Hypnotisé qu'il était par l'aura d'une volupté implacable que dégageait l'arrancar, Ichigo en avait déjà oublié la présence de la maîtresse de maison jusqu'à ce qu'elle le pousse violemment dans le dos, le faisant entrer brusquement dans la clairière.

Durant une longue seconde, Ichigo se trouva la cible de quatre pairs d'yeux, luisants d'une soif de combat animale.

Face à ces regards ardents, quelque chose s'alluma au fin fond de son estomac.

Il balança son livre au pied d'un arbre qui fut bientôt suivi par son tee-shirt et ses tongs.

Juste vêtu de son jean, le corps d'Ichigo se tendit vers le combat. Les jambes légèrement écartées et l'adrénaline fusant dans ses veines, Ichigo se déplaça lentement, attendant, fébrile, le premier assaut.

Face à lui, les trois panthères suivaient son mouvement tandis que Grimmjow ne bougeait pas, détaillant seulement le jeune homme du regard. Sa tenue, son attitude, ce défi dans le regard ambré attisa cette faim de lui qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à réprimer.

L'arrancar gronda et les félins s'élancèrent sur le jeune shinigami remplaçant. Les rôles inversés, c'était Grimmjow qui regardait à présent, fasciné, la danse mortelle qui se jouait devant lui. Affamé de ce corps qui se mouvait souplement, il le regarda se couvrir de sueur et d'égratignures, ajoutant à sa fièvre le parfum si envoûtant du sang. Un long moment, il se gorgea de cette vision entre férocité et érotisme jusqu'à ce que son propre corps se rappelle durement à lui quand, bougeant légèrement, le tissu rêche de son jean frotta son entrejambe tendue. En réaction, il feula, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et les panthères, brusquement, disparurent, laissant Ichigo, pantelant, seul au centre de la clairière.

Le regard ambré, brillant d'excitation, se posa alors sur lui, amenant un rictus empli de défi sur ses lèvres. Aussitôt, le jeune shinigami s'élança sur lui à une vitesse stupéfiante et Grimmjow ne dut qu'à son instinct de parer le premier coup. S'en suivit un déluge de coups et de parades au rythme des respirations affolées, souvent assourdies par des rires fous ou des grondements sauvages.

Finalement, au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes, Ichigo, physiquement moins résistant que l'arrancar, se retrouva couché sur le sol, immobilisé sous le corps de l'Espada, les mains épinglées de part et d'autre de sa tête par une poigne puissante.

Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés, ruisselant de sueur et pourtant, ils avaient encore la force de sourire et de continuer à se défier du regard.

Grimmjow se pencha un peu et murmura, hors d'haleine, à un souffle des lèvres du jeune homme :

- J'ai gagné.

Les yeux d'Ichigo se posèrent un bref instant sur la bouche de l'arrancar avant qu'il ne l'ancre à nouveau dans son regard. Ce simple geste mua l'atmosphère sauvage et avide de sang en quelque chose de plus doux, plus voluptueux. Les paupières d'Ichigo se baissèrent à peine et à son tour, il murmura :

- Il temps de donner sa récompense au vainqueur.

Il leva légèrement la tête et déposa un chaste baiser sur cette bouche qui ne cessait de l'appeler. Il reposa sa tête presque aussi vite et attendit ,fébrile, une réaction de la part de l'arrancar.

- T'as aucune idée de ce que tu viens de réveiller.

Le désir assombrit brusquement les yeux ambrés.

- J'espère même bien plus.

Et il ponctua ses paroles d'un coup de hanches vers le haut.

Les yeux bleus s'assombrirent à leur tour tandis qu'un grondement sourd s'échappait des lèvres de l'Espada avant qu'il ne se jette, affamé, sur cette bouche qui le tentait.

Une toute autre danse se joua alors et, quelques heures plus tard, Sephren, inquiet de la disparition de son nouveau serveur, les trouva là, endormis, les membres emmêlés. Bien qu'agacé par le manque de professionnalisme de l'arrancar, il eut un sourire et les fit tous les deux transplaner dans la chambre du jeune homme.

Le soir même, Ichigo appelait son père pour lui dire qu'il restait jusqu'à la fin de l'été. Quelques jours plus tard, il travaillait aussi, s'intéressant de plus en plus, au fil des jours, à la tenue du restaurant et plus particulièrement à la cave à vin. Cela avait beaucoup amusé Grimmjow, il lui avait même dit que le vin était un bon moyen de juguler les envies de sang. Ichigo s'était un peu énervé mais à la longue, il devait bien l'avouer, plus il s'était intéressé au vin moins il avait eu envie de se battre avec l'arrancar. Cela n'avait pas déplu à celui-ci qui s'ingénia à occuper leur temps libre d'une toute autre manière, bien plus distrayante.

000

Quand vint la veille du départ d'Ichigo, l'humeur de l'arrancar s'était assombrie.

- Tu ne reviendras pas, gamin.

Ce n'était pas une question. Pour Grimmjow, c'était un fait et il préférait faire face à la réalité que se bercer d'illusions.

Ichigo s'était alors coulé contre lui, nichant son visage au creux de son cou.

- Ne crois pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement.

Grimmjow le redressa.

- Et que vas-tu faire ? Limiter ta vie à ce bout de terrain juste pour moi ?

D'un ample geste du bras, il lui avait désigné les jardins qu'ils pouvaient voir de la terrasse.

- Je ne suis pas humain, Ichi' ! Peu importe ce que je veux, je ne peux pas sortir d'ici sans que tes potes de la Soul Society ne me tombent dessus et ne tentent de me faire la peau !

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai.

Dans un bel ensemble, les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers la voix. Noa avançait doucement vers eux et vint s'asseoir à leurs côtés. Elle fit un vague geste de la main et une cigarette apparut entre ses doigts. Elle murmura quelques mots et celle-ci s'alluma. Elle en tira une longue inspiration avant de continuer.

- Tu auras probablement été l'un de mes clients les plus difficiles à satisfaire.

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil surpris. À aucun moment il n'avait été question qu'il fût un client.

- Client ?

Le regard étrange de la maîtresse de maison coula vers les jardins.

- Personne ne vient ici par hasard. C'est un rêve, souvent impossible qui poussent les gens à venir ici et c'est mon travail de les aider. En règle générale, c'est simple et ça ne demande qu'un minimum d'effort de ma part. Il arrive même parfois que je n'ai pas à m'en mêler, la magie du lieu suffit. Mais toi….

Elle se tourna alors vers l'arrancar.

- Ton besoin était simple mais cela m'a demandé beaucoup de travail et de puissance. En fait, quand je t'ai invité à rester, tu aurais pu facilement me tuer, j'étais totalement exténuée après avoir enlevé ton masque et combler le trou que tu avais au milieu de l'estomac.

- Je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir.

Un doux sourire étira les lèvres de Noa.

- Tu n'es plus un hollow. Au moment même où je t'ai retiré ton masque, tu es devenu humain, certes un peu particulier, mais un humain quand même.

Ichigo s'attendait à un éclat de la part de l'Espada mais rien ne vint. Il ne disait mot, attendant patiemment la suite.

- Même si j'ai fait de toi un humain, je ne peux en aucun cas annihiler ta puissance, c'est même elle en fait qui a permis le changement. Seulement, tu ne pourras plus l'utiliser comme tu en avais l'habitude.

Ce fut Ichigo qui intervint, de plus en plus curieux.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il existe des sorciers.

Les deux hochèrent la tête. Elle leur en avait un peu parlé et durant leur séjour, elle ne s'était pas cachée et avait plusieurs fois fait apparaître ou disparaître des choses devant eux.

- Et bien… C'est ce que tu es à présent : un sorcier et puissant de surcroît. Il te faudra d'ailleurs subir un entraînement pour pouvoir maîtriser ta puissance sous cette nouvelle forme. Je connais un puissant sorcier en Angleterre qui sera ravi de t'aider.

Le jeune shinigami s'insurgea :

- En Angleterre ? Mais…

- J'y viens, jeune impatient ! Je finis d'abord ce que j'étais en train de dire.

Elle murmura alors quelques mots inintelligibles et, sortie de nulle part, Pantera se matérialisa, suspendue dans les airs, devant eux. Noa se redressa et attrapa la garde du katana.

- Évidemment, tu ne peux plus garder ton arme sous cette forme.

Elle la posa sur la table et passa lentement la main dessus en fermant les yeux. Sous leurs yeux ébahis, elle se transforma en une baguette d'une vingtaine de centimètres, entre métal et bois, luisante de bleu et de blanc.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ta nouvelle amie. Tout comme ton katana permettait de catalyser ton reiatsu, cette baguette te permettra de faire de même avec ta magie.

Suspicieux, Grimmjow tendit la main vers cette nouvelle forme de Pantera et la prit. Il soupira discrètement en sentant, tout contre sa paume, le même frémissement auquel son arme l'avait habitué. Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'ex-arrancar.

- Et avec ça, je peux me balader partout où je veux sans qu'un de ces maudits shinigamis ne me tombe dessus ?

- C'est ça mais tu seras sous la loi du monde des sorciers. À toi de faire en sorte de toujours la respecter car crois-moi, leurs châtiments valent ceux que les shinigami pourraient te faire subir. Tu as une seconde chance, ne la perds pas. Quant à toi, Ichigo-kun… Tu as le choix. Te souviens-tu de la remarque que je t'ai faite quand tu as dit que tu étais un vizard ?

Ichigo réfléchit un instant.

- Presque un sorcier, avez-vous répondu.

- C'est ça. Ta puissance est telle qu'elle a pu faire de toi un shinigami. Et si, à l'heure qu'il est tu n'es pas diplômé de l'école de magie de Kyoto, c'est parce que ton père, il y a vingt ans, m'a fait la demande express de camoufler au mieux les capacités de ses futurs enfants.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si ta mère était une sorcière, lui était un shinigami en fuite et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que la Soul Society vous trouve. Maintenant, tu as le choix entre deux héritages…

Elle murmura encore et le badge qu'Ukitake avait donné au jeune homme apparut sur la table. Il le prit entre ses mains et murmura :

- Soit je reste un shinigami, soit je deviens un sorcier ?

- C'est ça.

Il eut un instant de flottement avant que le jeune homme ne se jette sur les lèvres de son compagnon et lui arrache un baiser vorace. Puis il se redressa et éjecta son âme de son corps. Grimmjow se tendit, le corps inerte de son compagnon dans les bras.

Ichigo soupira et attrapa Zangetsu qu'il posa sur la table.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?

- Réintègre ton corps.

Il obéit et regarda son arme disparaître sous la main de la jeune femme. À la place, miroitant de rouge et de noir se trouvait le même objet qu'elle avait donné quelques instants plus tôt à Grimmjow.

- Bien. Je vais vous laisser. Je dois organiser votre arrivée à Londres et tout à l'heure Ichigo-kun, nous irons parler à ton père.

Elle les laissa seuls, digérer lentement les changements qu'elle venait d'introduire dans leurs vies.

000

Dans quelques années, si vous allez faire un tour du côté sorcier de Londres, vous trouverez, non loin du magasin de farces et attrapes des frères Weasley, un petit bistro-restaurant sympathique, bien connu pour son étonnante carte des vins, nommé 'L'Espada'. Vous y verrez certainement un jeune sorcier rouquin en grande discussion avec un autre, brun aux yeux verts celui-là, tandis que le patron, un sorcier aux cheveux bleus vous servira en vous souriant.

Fin

000

**J'espère que cela vous aura plu!**

**Kisu**

**Noan**


	6. Chambre 0

**Cela fait des siècles ,j'ai l'impression, que je n'ai pas écrit sur GW. Certaines hurleront à force d'attendre la suite de Black Lagoon, promis au moins deux chapitres avant la fin des grandes vacances, ou de La Larme de Shinigami que je suis en train de récrire entièrement.**

**Bref...**

**Disclamer: **Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Noa, Sephren et Emilie.

**Résumé: **Le voeu de Grimmjow aura coûté trop cher à notre mage. Elle est malade et si Sephren ne fait rien, elle mourra. Le seul qui peut l'aider son mari et frère: Heero...

**Bêta: **Mon adorable Dod... Raaaaaaaa! Il fait vraiment que je termine la fic que je t'ai promis!

**Note: **Cette histoire est un peu différente des autres de cet arc. Il porte essentiellement sur le couple Noa/Sephren avec en fond celui d'Heero et Duo. J'espère que les fans de « Mon frère, mon mec, mes potes et moi. » ne m'en voudront pas de son infidélité à Wufei ^^!

**Reviews: **Ffnet me déteste. Ils ont décidé que les réponses aux reviews devaient se faire dans un temps imparti. Donc pour les plus vieux commentaires de GW, je ne pourrais donner de réponse perso.

**Je remercie donc ici tous et toutes ceux et celles qui m'ont laissée un mot. **

**A savoir: **Ezhra-June, Mini-Yuya, dragonichigo, Maman bouba, sakura-okasan, lamatadora, megumi92, Rikka Yomi, jimiilolita, Shinrie, Sephra, red-colors-died, Rauhreif, Katen-sama et Pyrane

**Dédicace: **A Lysanea et sa fic que j'ai adoré « L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux. » C'est elle et son histoire que Noa est une mage d'Asgard!

Je crois n'avoir rien oublié...

**Sur ce,**

Bonne Lecture.

000

**Chambre 0 :**

000

Perdu au cœur de la jungle de Manhattan, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux châtains leva le nez vers le ciel et murmura, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et les yeux clos :

- L'équilibre se rompt. Va falloir aller bosser.

Il resta quelques secondes dans cette position, ignorant le flot des passants qui lui frôlait les épaules puis reprit sa marche, changeant toutefois sa destination. Il était temps qu'il rentre chez lui.

000

Le front barré d'une ride profonde qui attestait de son inquiétude, Sephren était au chevet de sa maîtresse, assis sur une chaise près du lit, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Noa avait été claire : il devait juste attendre que cela passe tout en veillant à la bonne marche de l'hôtel. Elle lui avait donné ses recommandations quelques jours plus tôt alors qu'elle venait de faire un malaise et depuis, elle était alitée et fiévreuse.

Doucement, il prit sa main brûlante entre les siennes et y déposa un léger baiser. Sa décision était prise. Contre sa raison qui lui commandait d'obéir à sa maîtresse, son cœur lui hurlait qu'il fallait agir, sans quoi, il risquait de la perdre.

Il soupira profondément puis se leva. Sa première idée fut d'appeler Yuuko, la tante de Noa mais il se ravisa. Il était hors de question qu'il s'endette auprès de cette femme, surtout contre l'avis de sa maîtresse.

Comme une ombre, il traversa le salon puis entra dans le bureau. Le téléphone 30's le narguait sur le laque noir du meuble qui trônait au fond de la pièce. En grandes enjambées, peut-être pour ne pas se laisser le temps de revenir sur sa décision, il combla la distance entre la porte et le téléphone. Un instant, il resta la main levée au-dessus du combiné, hésitant sur la personne à appeler. Il secoua la tête et attrapa l'appareil puis composa rapidement un numéro.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le bord du bureau à écoutant la tonalité puis il se tendit tout entier quand une voix masculine répondit.

« Sumeragi-san ? C'est Sephren, l'intendant de Noa-sama. »

A la réponse qu'il reçut, Sephren se détendit un peu.

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais Noa-sama est très malade. Elle a de la fièvre depuis 3 jours et je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai essayé plusieurs potions… »

Il hocha la tête en écoutant son interlocuteur puis fronça les sourcils en se tenant l'arête du nez.

« Si, cela aussi… J'ignore quoi faire de plus. »

Le bras de Sephren retomba le long de son corps, désemparé. Il soupira lourdement et ferma les yeux.

« Bien, j'attendrai son arrivé. »

Le jeune homme posa le téléphone et se passa une main nerveuse sur le visage. Subaru venait de lui assurer qu'il contacterait quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à soigner sa maîtresse et à assurer la stabilité magique du manoir. Il espérait que cela suffirait.

Il regagna la chambre, sans être pour autant plus rassuré et recommença sa veille. Les yeux posés sur la jeune femme, ses pensées s'envolèrent vers de lointains souvenirs. Il n'avait jamais oublié, bien qu'il soit très jeune à l'époque, la première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur Noa, aussi jeune qu'elle paraissait encore maintenant. Elle avait posé un doux regard sur lui, les lèvres étirées en un tranquille sourire, sa main caressant tendrement ses cheveux.

Son père adoptif lui avait raconté plus tard comment, de la neige où il était tombé, il avait atterri dans un lit propre, dans une chambre aux murs de pierre. Il s'était tellement imaginé les scènes que son père lui avait conté qu'il pouvait les voir défiler dans sa mémoire comme si elles étaient ses propres souvenirs.

C'était il y a si longtemps….

000

_Flashback_

000

La calèche qui menait Noa au palais où son époux vivait à l'époque, au cœur des montagnes de la Valachie, filait à toute allure, malgré les routes enneigées. Ils auraient très bien pu y aller directement par magie mais Noa avait préféré transplaner à Galati pour profiter du paysage blanc. Cela exaspérait son époux ainsi que Trowa, le lieutenant qui l'accompagnait. Ils venaient d'un endroit qui croulait sous la neige six mois l'an et ne comprenaient ni l'un ni l'autre la passion de la jeune femme pour cet ennui particulièrement gênant de l'hiver.

Ils ralentirent l'allure en entrant dans un petit hameau au sud de Ploieşti quand Noa hurla au cocher de s'arrêter. Les chevaux cabrèrent sous la violence du geste du serviteur et hennirent sourdement dans le crépuscule qui tombait.

« Dame Noa ! » cria Trowa.

La jeune femme s'enroula dans sa longue cape noire, doublée de fourrure de loup, et sauta au bas de la calèche avant de s'élancer dans un chemin qui montait vers les montagnes en faisant fi des appels du soldat. Elle ne se tourna pas pour lui expliquer son étrange conduite et il ne put que la poursuivre. À une centaine de mètres, elle s'agenouilla dans la neige et creusa dans celle-ci. Une touffe de cheveux noirs apparut sous le regard stupéfié de Trowa, qui avait fini par arriver à sa hauteur, et il ne put bouger alors que sa maîtresse dégageait le corps d'un jeune enfant. Vu sa taille, il ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans. La jeune femme retira ses gants et passa sa main sous les mèches éparses qui lui couvraient le front.

« Il n'est pas là depuis longtemps. »

Noa retira sa cape et nicha l'enfant dedans. Il disparut entièrement, laissant apercevoir que quelques mèches noires au milieu de la fourrure grise.

« Prenez-le. On le ramène avec nous.

- Madame…Votre époux…

Noa eut un geste impatient de la main.

- Au diable mon époux. Cet enfant va mourir de froid s'il reste ici.

- Peut-être a-t-il de la famille… ? tenta quand même Trowa, sa main fourrageant dans son épaisse chevelure acajou, essayant de la dissuader de ramener cet enfant qui, à coup sûr, entraînerait la colère de son maître, malgré la pointe douloureuse qui aiguillonnait son cœur.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de la jeune femme qui serra le corps de l'enfant contre elle.

- Non, il n'a même plus rien.

Le lieutenant soupira, capitulant, et ploya son immense stature pour venir chercher l'enfant dans les bras de sa maîtresse.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et le suivit alors qu'il prenait le chemin de la calèche. Il lui rendit l'enfant une fois qu'elle y fut installée et ils reprirent la route de Târgovişte.

000

_Fin Flashback_

000

Sephren émargea de ses souvenirs en entendant Noa gémir doucement son prénom. Il s'approcha rapidement et prit une de ses mains dans les siennes alors que les yeux vert-gris se plongeaient dans les siens.

Elle leva son autre main vers lui et caressa sa joue.

« Tu m'as désobéi, dit-elle dans un souffle, tout en souriant doucement.

- Je suis désolé, Dame. Mais tu vas de plus en plus mal et…

Noa sourit un peu plus. Dès qu'il s'inquiétait, Sephren s'exprimait à nouveau tel qu'il le faisait lorsqu'il n'était qu'un tout jeune adolescent. Sa main glissa alors de sa joue à ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence.

- Chut… Tu as eu raison. »

Une quinte de toux la fit se plier puis elle s'étendit entièrement sur les draps, plus fiévreuse encore. Il en profita pour lui donner un peu d'eau puis il y eut un silence, le temps qu'elle reprenne sa respiration.

« Qui ?

- Subaru-san. »

Elle opina du chef pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

« Il m'a assuré qu'il connaissait quelqu'un qui pourrait nous être d'une aide précieuse et qu'il le contactait sur le champ. »

D'un regard, elle lui demande qui.

« Je ne sais. Il ne m'a pas donné son nom. »

Elle soupira en fermant les yeux. Sephren n'osa bouger puis, au son de la respiration plus posée et plus profonde de sa maîtresse, il sut qu'elle s'était endormie.

Dans une prière muette et spontanée, il posa son front sur les doigts qu'il avait entre les mains et murmura quelques mots pour le rétablissement rapide de la jeune femme.

000

Quelques heures plus tard, la demoiselle au service privée de Noa vint le chercher. Un étranger, un jeune homme avec un fort accent américain, souhaitait le voir. Il attendait dans la bibliothèque. Sephren remercia la jeune Emilie, une habitante de la région et qui travaillait pour eux depuis trois ans, et laissa Noa à ses bons soins.

En passant dans le grand hall, la comtoise lui apprit qu'il était presque l'heure de dîner. Il avait passé la journée au chevet de sa maîtresse sans qu'il ne voie l'heure passée. Il se massa les tempes. Aujourd'hui encore, il avait laissé tout son travail aux autres employés. Il était bon à rien dès qu'elle n'était plus dans les parages.

Il inspira profondément, rajusta ses cheveux et sa chemise et entra dans la bibliothèque. Sur le moment, il ne vit personne puis il aperçut un jeune homme émerger de derrière un des rayonnages. Sephren haussa les sourcils de surprise : c'était un tout jeune homme qui devait à peine être majeur, les cheveux tressés en une longue natte qui lui battait les reins à chaque mouvement et vêtu d'un débardeur blanc sur un pantalon militaire.

« Bonsoir, je suis Sephren Barton, l'intendant de l'hôtel. Vous avez demandé à me voir.

Le jeune homme se détourna du livre qu'il avait dans les mains et lui adresse un sourire franc.

- Yep ! Subaru m'a demandé de venir ici, _quickly_ ! »

Cette fois, la surprise sur le visage de l'intendant était telle que le jeune homme en rit.

« Vous deviez certainement attendre un vieux chnoque. »

Il posa le livre sur un guéridon à sa portée et vint vers lui en tendant la main.

« Je suis Duo Maxwell et je suis un chaman. »

Sephren lui lança un regard dubitatif tout en serrant la main tendue. Comment un gamin pouvait être un chaman et surtout un si puissant qu'il pourrait aider sa maîtresse. Les yeux du jeune homme pétillèrent de malice.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air de me croire… Décidément, le fait que je vieillisse lentement me posera toujours problème. Vous voyez certainement ce que je veux dire. »

Le regard s'intensifia et Sephren eut l'impression qu'il pouvait lire les souvenirs qui s'enlisaient au plus profond de son âme. L'intendant détourna le regard puis l'invita à le suivre pour s'installer autour d'une table basse.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? lui demanda Sephren, tout en continuant à le jauger du regard.

Duo se laissa faire, conscient qu'il fallait en passer par là pour qu'il lui accorde un minimum de confiance.

- Je veux bien un coca. »

A la lumière de la fenêtre toute proche, Sephren remarqua l'étrange couleur violine des yeux de son interlocuteur. Bien que surpris, cette fois il n'en montra rien et d'un geste de la main fit apparaître deux verres, l'un remplit de coca, l'autre remplit d'un liquide transparent. Sephren s'accordait rarement un verre d'alcool mais il avait besoin d'un petit remontant. Il trempa ses lèvres dans le martini puis, loin de tout code de bonne conduite, il s'affaissa dans le fauteuil où il était assis, trop las et inquiet pour garder la façade correcte que sa place d'intendant demandait en permanence.

« Cela se passe comment ?

Duo, lui, s'avança un peu sur son siège.

- Et bien… Puisque l'on est dans un espace-temps créé de toutes pièces, il va falloir plusieurs piliers pour le maintenir sans affaiblir inutilement la maîtresse des lieux. Ensuite… ben va falloir que je la voie pour savoir si je peux la soigner et si oui, comment. Évidemment aucun client ne doit être admis jusqu'à rétablissement de la patronne.

- Les derniers clients partent demain matin.

- Très bien. Inutile de foutre tout le monde à la porte alors. »

Il y eut un silence où chacun se contenta de boire puis Duo parla à nouveau.

« A qui appartient la demeure ?

- Sumeragi-san ne vous a pas prévenu ?

- Non, il a juste dit qu'une amie avait besoin de moi.

- C'est la maison de Noa Löwe, une mage des montagnes d'Asgard.

Les yeux de Duo pétillèrent à nouveau.

- Oh, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai croisé personne d'Asgard ! Je vais pouvoir enfin en avoir des nouvelles. »

Sur ce, il sauta sur ses pieds.

« Bon alors, où est-elle ?

- Au dernier étage… Vous ne préféreriez pas manger avant ?

- Nan… On verra ça plus tard ! »

A peine le dernier mot fut-il lancé que le jeune chaman était déjà sorti de la bibliothèque, prenant Sephren au dépourvu. Un instant, il se demanda ce qu'avait Subaru dans la tête pour lui envoyer un tel énergumène puis le suivit en toute hâte. Il le rattrapa au second.

« Quand est-elle tombée malade ?

- Il y a une semaine environ.

- Quelque chose de particulier ?

- Pas vraiment, seulement un client un peu difficile dont elle a changé la nature il y a 3 mois. »

Duo s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, toute trace d'amusement ou de malice avait disparu de son regard pour ne laisser place qu'à un grand sérieux.

- Vous plaisantez ?

- Du tout. »

Soudainement, le jeune chaman accéléra le pas et quand il fut au dernier étage, il ouvrit sans hésiter la porte qui menait aux appartements de Noa. Emilie, qui était restée au chevet de la jeune femme, poussa un petit cri en le voyant entrer et se précipiter vers Noa mais elle se calma en apercevant Sephren derrière lui.

« Monsieur ?

- Tout va bien, Emilie, il est là pour aider madame. Vous pouvez disposer.

- Bien, Monsieur. »

Elle sortit sans demander son reste, encore sous le choc de l'entrée soudaine de Duo dans la chambre.

Sephren resta debout à attendre que Duo ait fini d'examiner Noa. Il l'observa poser ses mains sur son front puis sa nuque, son ventre. Il colla son oreille sur sa poitrine puis se redressa, l'air grave.

« J'espère que vous connaissez un puissant mage d'Asgard, plus puissant qu'elle de préférence… »

Le visage de l'intendant se décomposa. Ils étaient peu à être plus puissants que Noa. Il y avait bien les maîtres de l'Asgard, mais ils n'intervenaient que peu dans la vie de leur peuple et puis il y avait…

« Oui, j'en connais un.

- Faites-le quérir au plus vite. Sa magie s'épuise et quand il n'en restera plus, elle mourra. »

Sephren blêmit brusquement. S'il y avait une personne au monde qu'il ne voulait pas revoir c'était cet homme. Le souvenir d'un profil fier, aux cheveux noirs en bataille sous la frange desquels apparaissait un regard bleu cobalt froid comme la glace qui le regardait avec dégoût s'imposa dans son esprit. Un frisson d'appréhension lui remonta l'échine et fit trembler ses mains.

Duo regarda cet homme immense se débattre avec ses démons, vit son visage perdre toute couleur et son regard se voiler d'angoisse. Le chaman fronça les sourcils : qui pouvait faire une telle impression à cet être qui devait faire son mètre quatre-vingt-dix, ses quelques cents bons kilos et qui était loin d'être dépourvu de toute magie ?

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux craintes. Il posa une main sur le bras de Sephren.

« J'ignore ce que vous appréhendez autant mais il faut faire vite. »

Le visage de l'intendant se ferma. C'était une faiblesse qu'il ne voulait pas laisser voir. Il se recula d'un pas puis sortit de la pièce non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Noa, toujours aussi pâle au milieu des draps sombres.

000

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, Sephren entrait dans le domaine d'Asgard. L'aube rougeoyante illuminait les hautes cimes des montagnes environnantes mais ce magnifique spectacle n'apporta aucun apaisement au cœur du jeune homme. Asgard n'avait jamais représenté pour lui qu'une terre inhospitalière.

Pourtant un sourire naquit sur son visage : depuis quand n'avait-il pas revu son père ?

Il ne s'attarda pas et moins d'une heure plus tard et transis de froid, il était au pied de la cité. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à la cité française de Carcassonne avec ses doubles-remparts et l'impression qu'elle donnait de sortir de nulle part. Mais alors que la cité française était cachée derrière ses murs de pierre, celle d'Asgard montait vers le ciel, où à plusieurs centaines de mètres au-dessus des remparts culminait le château des Maîtres. Le trouble gagna de nouveau Sephren à se savoir si proche de lui mais il chassa ce sentiment dérangeant et prit le chemin de la porte Sud.

Au guet, la garde s'apprêta à l'arrêter mais Sephren releva ses cheveux, laissant voir la marque qu'il avait sur la nuque. Aussitôt l'homme s'excusa et le laissa passer sans la moindre question. Le jeune homme se permit un sourire : il portait la marque de la maison régnante à laquelle Noa appartenait.

Il remonta la rue qui menait à la cité intérieure sur plusieurs mètres puis bifurqua à gauche vers le quartier des officiers. Son père, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, était devenu, depuis leur dernière rencontre, colonel de la garde personnelle du palais. Il chemina longuement dans le dédale des petites rues, à peine assez larges pour laisser passer une charrette. C'était le seul endroit qu'il aimait ici et qui lui rappelait son enfance au côté de son père et de Noa dans les ruelles de toutes les capitales d'Europe, à la recherche d'échoppes oubliées ou de passages vers le monde sorcier.

Pris dans ses pensées, il fut presque surpris de se retrouver devant la porte de la maison de son père. Un flot d'émotion le submergea à l'idée de le revoir bientôt et cela lui prit quelques minutes pour se reprendre. Il leva la main pour frapper quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme qui semblait juste avoir une trentaine d'années, sensiblement de la même taille que lui et qui était aussi châtain que lui était brun.

« Sønn ! aboya l'homme en l'étouffant dans une rude accolade.

- Père, réussit à dire Sephren quand l'homme l'eut lâché. »

L'homme se recula et donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son fils alors que son regard lui disait combien il était fier du jeune homme qu'il était devenu.

Une voix masculine s'éleva de la maison.

« Trowa ? Un problème ? »

Une tête blonde apparut sur le côté du père de Sephren, attirant sur lui le regard surpris de celui-ci. Trowa posa ses yeux sur le jeune homme blond puis sur son fils.

« Entre »

Puis il s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

La maison n'avait rien des grandes demeures nobles du haut de la cité ou du manoir dans lequel vivait Sephren, mais elle était propre et bien tenue. Malgré son changement de grade, elle était restée la petite maison où Sephren avait grandi. Le jeune homme y retrouva avec joie la cuisine où la cheminée abritait déjà une bonne flambée malgré que l'on fût encore que début septembre. Son père l'invita à s'asseoir et fit les présentations. D'une main, il désigna l'homme qui préparait du café.

« Quatre Raberba Winner. Mon fils Sephren. »

Le petit blond se tourna pour lui faire un grand sourire et apporta un plateau chargé de trois tasses de café et de quelques biscuits. Il s'assit à son tour et se fit un honneur de se présenter correctement. S'il attendait que Trowa le fasse, Sephren ne saurait pas qu'il était, pas même le jour de sa mort.

Il tendit la main vers le jeune homme que celui-ci serra sans se faire prier.

« Comme ton père vient de te le dire je m'appelle Quatre et – il jeta un petit coup d'œil à Trowa en rougissant légèrement – et je suis son compagnon. »

Sephren accusa le coup. Pas que son père préféra un homme – il avait vu plus de couples homosexuels que la plupart des gens dans leur vie – mais qu'il ne l'eut pas prévenu avant. Il lança à son père un regard accusateur sur lequel Quatre se méprit.

Il se mordit la lèvre et se recroquevilla un peu sur sa chaise. Avait-il fait une erreur en en disant plus que Trowa ? Celui-ci lui prit la main et y déposa un léger baiser.

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir, je serais venu avec un présent, lança Sephren à son père. »

Il se leva alors de sa chaise et s'inclina devant Quatre.

« Veuillez me pardonner. Mon père est un rustre de ne pas m'avoir prévenu que j'avais un nouveau parent. »

Le rire clair de Quatre emplit la pièce et l'atmosphère se détendit. Pendant un long moment, Quatre raconta ses dernières années aux côtés de son père à Sephren tandis que celui-ci leur donnait des nouvelles de Noa.

Au bout d'un moment, Trowa finit par intervenir dans la conversation.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Si Quatre lança un regard courroucé à son compagnon pour une telle question, Sephren le remercia mentalement de lui rappeler ses devoirs. Le retour à la maison après de si longues années lui avait fait oublier, l'espace d'un instant, la situation de sa maîtresse. Aussitôt, en songeant à ce qu'il allait demander à son père, son visage se ferma.

« Sønn ? »

Sephren fouilla dans la poche intérieur de son manteau et en sortit un parchemin scellé du sceau de Noa.

« Pourriez-vous transmettre en main propre ce message à Messire Heero. Il est d'une importance capitale. »

Trowa se pencha par-dessus la table pour le prendre et connaissant l'animosité qui existait entre son fils et son maître, il s'inquiéta.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

- Elle est très malade et seul un mage d'Asgard plus puissant qu'elle peut l'aider. »

Une boule se forma au creux de sa gorge et il ne put donner plus de détails. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Trowa pour saisir l'urgence de la situation. Il se leva et vint jusqu'à son fils sur l'épaule duquel il posa sa main.

« Rentre et prends soin de Madame. Je serais chez vous avec Messire Heero avant que la nuit ne tombe. »

Il se tourna vers Quatre.

« Accompagnes-le si tu peux. Tes dons pourraient peut-être leur être de quelque secours. »

Le blond acquiesça et Trowa disparut de la maison.

000

Juste quelques heures plus tard, Sephren conduisait Quatre sur la route qui les menait au domaine des Rêves. Ils n'avaient pu que transplaner dans une petite bourgade du côté d'Agen où Sephren avait laissé sa voiture quelques heures plus tôt.

« Tu n'es pas le fils naturel de Trowa, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, c'est exact. Il m'a adopté à la demande de Noa-sama. »

Il y eut une minute de silence avant que Quatre ne continue.

« Ton père n'est pas très causant. Pourrais-tu me raconter comment…

- Cela s'est passé ? le coupa Sephren avec un petit sourire.

- Oui, s'il te plaît. »

Sephren soupira et les images de son enfance se superposèrent à la route qui défilait devant lui.

000

_Flashback_

000

Le lieutenant Barton avait eu raison. La réaction d'Heero, le demi-frère et époux de Noa, fut d'une extrême violence.

A peine avait-il ouvert les yeux pour tomber sur le regard tendre de la jeune femme qui le tenait dans ses bras qu'un homme immense, à la chevelure noir corbeau et aux insondables yeux bleus, était entré dans la chambre tel une tempête, manquant de faire sortir la porte de ses gonds sous la violence du choc.

« Trowa dit vrai ! Tu as ramené un manant ! »

Le regard bleu se porta sur l'enfant qui se recroquevilla, apeuré, contre la jeune femme qui le berçait.

« Heero, calme-toi, tu lui fais peur, lui dit-elle doucement sans cesser de caresser les cheveux de l'enfant.

- Que je me calme ! Nous sommes en pleine guerre contre ses impies de Turcs, logés chez le voïvode de Valachie, sur ordre de mon père et tu oses ramener ça – il pointa l'enfant d'un doigt furieux – ici ?

Noa soupira.

- S'il le faut, je repartirai dès ce soir, avec cet enfant. »

Les sourcils de son époux se froncèrent et il fonça sur elle, prêt à lui enlever cette nouvelle lubie de force. Il leva la main et ne rencontra que du vide. La voix de Noa s'éleva de l'autre côté de la pièce, assise dans un fauteuil, l'enfant dans ses bras.

« Ne le touches pas. »

Son regard s'était fait plus dur et elle défiait son époux d'approcher.

« Cet enfant, que ça te plaise ou non, restera avec moi. »

Seul le réel amour qu'Heero portait à son épouse et sœur l'empêcha de combler les deux mètres qui les séparaient et lui faire comprendre, physiquement, qu'on ne s'opposait pas à lui.

« Ne crois pas pouvoir l'adopter, lui lança-t-il les yeux plissés de colère.

- Je le sais, murmura-t-elle sans lever les yeux. »

Il les observa un instant, elle et l'enfant puis sortit d'un pas raide, sans lui adresser un mot de plus.

Trowa qui avait suivi son maître et attendait dans l'embrasure de la porte se détendit. Il avait réellement cru que l'enfant ne survivrait pas à la colère d'Heero. Il s'apprêtait à le suivre quand Noa l'appela.

« Dame ?

- Tu l'as entendu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Dame Noa. »

Elle se leva et déposa l'enfant dans le lit. Il s'était endormi dès qu'Heero avait franchi la porte.

« Contrairement à ce que pense Heero, je n'ai pas sauvé cet enfant pour qu'il devienne le notre. Je veux juste lui offrir une chance de vivre une vie décente. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Tu es un homme d'honneur et de courage. Puis-je te demander d'adopter cet enfant et d'en faire un chevalier digne de ta maison ?

Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent et reflétèrent l'incrédulité.

- Dame, je ne suis…

Elle le coupa d'un geste de la main.

- Si, tu peux penser le contraire mais tu feras un excellent père. En outre, il va de soi que j'ai l'intention de faire son éducation. Tu n'auras pas à t'en préoccuper jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'âge de devenir page.

Il y eut un silence puis Trowa s'approcha de l'enfant sur le front duquel il posa sa main.

- Dame Noa, si je dois devenir son père, il en sera ainsi, quel que soit son âge.

Noa eut un grand sourire et posa sa main sur celle du soldat qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Tu es un homme de grand cœur, Trowa. »

L'enfant bougea un peu et un fin sourire éclaira son visage.

000

_Fin Flashback_

000

La haute citadelle de Tournon d'Agenais crevait le ciel devant eux quand Sephren eut terminé de conter cet épisode de sa vie.

« C'est ainsi que me l'a raconté Noa-sama.

- Tu as eu de la chance de tomber sur ta maîtresse plutôt que sur un quelconque brigand. Mais je comprends à présent l'appréhension que tu as de devoir te présenter devant Messire Heero. Je suppose que vos relations ne se sont jamais améliorées. »

Arrivés au rond point au bas de la bastide de Tournon, Sephren regarda si la voie était libre avant de s'engager, même si à cette heure de la journée, cette route était généralement peu fréquentée.

« Hum… Heero-sama ne semble jamais avoir accepté que ma maîtresse se soit opposée à lui à cause de moi. »

Le silence se fit jusqu'à ce que la voiture s'engage dans un petit chemin et que le manoir émergea du bois qui l'entourait.

« C'est magnifique.

- Oui, c'est le plus bel endroit que je connaisse sur Terre. »

Ils sortirent de la voiture et Sephren récupéra le sac de Quatre. Celui-ci l'observa attentivement et en vint à la conclusion qu'il y avait bien plus qu'un amour filial et la fidélité dû à sa maîtresse qui vivait dans le cœur de Sephren.

Cela lui fut confirmé quand, après lui avoir montré sa chambre, il l'invita à le suivre au dernier étage pour prendre des nouvelles de la maîtresse des lieux. Les yeux verts s'illuminèrent dès qu'ils se posèrent sur la silhouette pâle de la jeune femme qui dormait.

A leur entrée, Duo, qui venait de revenir aux côtés de Noa après avoir stabilisé la magie du lieu, se leva.

« Comment va-t-elle ? demanda le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

- Elle est plus stable depuis que les piliers sont en place, répondit Duo exténué par la dépense d'énergie. Alors ?

- Messire Heero sera là avant la nuit.

- Très bien. »

Duo se leva et s'étira.

« Je vais aller m'allonger. En attendant, tu devrais te reposer et manger un peu, Sephren. Elle aura besoin de toi aussi. »

Puis son regard fut attiré par une tête blonde qu'il n'avait pas vu jusque là.

« Oh et vous êtes ?

- Quatre Raberba Winner, annonça la tête blonde en levant la main vers lui.

- Raberba Winner ? Ça me dit quelque chose, pensa à haute voix Duo en serrant la main tendue vers lui. Je suis Duo Maxwell. Oh ! J'y suis ! Vous êtes de la famille d'Iria ? De Bagdad ?

- Oui, c'est exact. Vous connaissez ma sœur ?

- Juste de réputation. Elle est une guérisseuse reconnue. »

Duo entraîna Quatre vers le salon, laissant Sephren seul avec Noa. Après une minute de silence où Duo chercha ses mots, il se lança :

« Je suppose que vous avez le même don que votre sœur ?

- A plus faible échelle mais c'est exact.

Duo se rapprocha de Quatre et sa voix ne fut plus qu'un murmure.

- Alors vous avez senti ?

- Oui, dès que je l'ai vu.

- Bien. Faîtes attention à lui aussi alors. S'il déclenche son pouvoir, il pourrait détruire l'espace-temps où nous sommes. »

Quatre hocha la tête et Duo bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Bon, je vous les laisse. Je suis vraiment épuisé. »

Sur ce, le chaman quitta les appartements de Noa, laissant Quatre curieux de la suite des événements.

000

Ils venaient de finir de dîner et étaient tous les trois remonter dans la chambre de Noa quand un ouragan entra dans la pièce.

« Où est-elle ? » tempêta le nouveau venu, suivi du calme colonel Barton.

Sephren eut un frisson et revit avec une acuité exacerbée la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Comme la première fois, Heero remplit la pièce de sa présence et sembla occuper tout l'espace bien qu'il fut plus petit que le colonel Barton, de quelques centimètres. Il dégageait une aura qui glaçait le sang et qui imposait autant le respect que la terreur. Il était beau, très, avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille qui voilaient son regard cobalt intense mais l'expression agressive que son visage affichait gâchait l'ensemble.

Cette fois, au lieu de laisser sa crainte prendre le dessus, Sephren se leva et il vint s'incliner devant Heero.

« Messire Heero, c'est un honneur de… »

Un coup puissant dans les côtes le coupa et le balaya sur le côté. Duo se redressa vivement du fauteuil où il était assis, Quatre et Trowa se précipitèrent sur Sephren, alors qu'Heero, ne lui accordant pas le moindre regard, alla au chevet de son épouse.

Il prit doucement sa main sans se soucier des regards outrés qui pesaient sur son dos.

« Noa ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, tranchant avec la violence dont il avait fait preuve à l'égard de Sephren.

Elle entrouvrit les yeux qui se posèrent sur son époux. Elle eut un sourire puis son autre main se leva et s'abattit sur la joue d'Heero. Les yeux de celui-ci s'écarquillèrent, plus de surprise que de douleur, mais la portée symbolique du geste lardait son cœur et sa fierté.

« Je – t'ai – déjà dit – de ne pas – le toucher », souffla-t-elle d'une voix hachée, essoufflée par l'effort que cela lui demandait.

La colère et l'amertume remplacèrent la surprise dans le regard d'Heero et il se redressa. Il leva la main vers Sephren et brusquement celui-ci se retrouva sur ses pieds, la tête rejetée en arrière et les mains posées sur une autre, imaginaire, qui lui enserrait le cou. Figés par la violence de cette réaction, personne ne bougea sauf Noa qui se redressa difficilement sur son lit et qui reproduit le même geste que son époux mais en direction de celui-ci. Heero eut le souffle coupé en sentant la main de sa femme sur sa gorge, ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier sa colère.

« Lâche-le. »

Sa voix était plus assurée mais on voyait bien que cela lui demandait plus d'effort qu'elle ne pouvait en fournir.

Heero serra les dents et son regard s'assombrit d'autant plus.

« Je te tuerais Heero si tu lui fais du mal. Même si cela doit me coûter la vie. »

Elle rassembla ce qui lui restait de puissance magique dans sa main mais une décharge d'énergie au centre de la pièce l'empêcha de mettre à exécution sa menace, déstabilisant Heero qui relâcha sa prise sur Sephren. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune homme qui était tombé à genoux quand Heero l'eut lâché. Il râlait alors que sa peau changeait de couleur pour devenir grise et que ses oreilles s'allongeaient en pointe.

Les yeux de Noa s'écarquillèrent.

« Oh non… »

Aussi vite qu'elle le put et malgré sa faiblesse grandissante, elle se leva, trébuchant sur le drap puis sur le tapis et parvint, à bout de souffle et tremblante comme une feuille jusqu'à lui. Elle prit le visage de Sephren en coupe.

« Sephren – Regarde – moi ! »

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux.

« Noa-sama… »

Le soulagement se lut dans le regard de la jeune femme. Elle s'écroula alors contre lui, le souffle de plus en plus rare et le corps bouillant. Le jeune homme la souleva et alla la recoucher dans son lit. Puis il se tourna vers Duo qui le regardait, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Son regard se porta alors sur son père et Quatre et vit le même effarement sur leurs visages.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Duo s'approcha de lui et souleva sa frange, dégageant le tatouage qui y était apparu : une forme en demi-lune avec une base large et au centre une feuille de chêne.

« Merde… Un membre de la famille impériale. »

Devant le regard perdu de Sephren, Duo murmura quelques mots et fit apparaître d'un large geste un cercle translucide entre eux. Le jeune homme recula brusquement contre le mur, les yeux rivés sur son reflet.

« Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, presque apeuré par l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir.

- Darkfairy. Toute la famille impériale a été massacrée il y presque six cents ans. Et le monde de Fairia a été détruit.

- Mais… »

La main de Noa vint prendre la sienne et tira légèrement. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle tira encore pour que son oreille soit à porter de ses lèvres.

« Sois fier Sephren, souffla-t-elle, sois fier de ton sang, sois fier de ce que tu es. »

La voix d'Heero claqua dans le silence qui suivit.

« Trowa, mets-le aux fers.

Le colonel se dressa de toute sa taille. Il savait que les fairies encore en vie étaient pourchassés et emprisonnés à cause de la dangerosité de leur pouvoir, devenu instable à présent que leur monde n'existait plus.

- Je refuse. Je n'arrêterai pas mon fils, même sur votre ordre, Messire.

- Colonel Barton…

En un éclair, Duo fit le tour du lit et vint coller son poing dans la figure d'Heero sans autre forme de procès.

- Tu commences à me faire chier ! Ici, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un invité. Tu ne mérites pas ton rang ni le respect dont font preuve Sephren, Quatre et ce soldat à ton égard. Pour ce que j'en ai vu, tu ne vaux pas plus que la vermine qui grouille dans les bas-fonds de New-York. Tu n'es pas ici pour jouer les boss mais pour aider cette jeune femme alors soit tu t'exécutes, soit tu dégages ! »

Personne ne vit le pli qui étira légèrement la bouche d'Heero. Il le regardait avec effarement même si aucune de ses paroles n'avait vraiment été entendue. Il avait juste vu les yeux violets se plisser de colère et le bouche se faire boudeuse. Il ne voyait que les longs cils qui battaient à vive allure et le nez, légèrement retroussé, qui frémissait. Et ce petit bout d'homme qui s'adressait à lui comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait et qui lui tenait tête sans se soucier du fait qu'il pouvait le tuer d'une simple pensée, malgré la démonstration qu'il avait faite quelques minutes plus tôt, lui plaisait. Il prit la main de Duo et se pencha dessus, un rien enjôleur.

« Si tel est votre bon plaisir. »

Celui-ci retira sa main, une légère rougeur aux joues, en râlant entre ses dents, devant un Trowa totalement déstabilisé. En quelques phrases, ce jeune étranger avait réussi là où tout le monde avait échoué ces cinq cents dernières années.

Heero ne le laissa pas s'échapper pour autant et il l'attrapa par l'épaule.

« Je suppose que c'est vous qui m'avez fait venir.

- Tu supposes bien.

- Alors que fait-on pour mon épouse ?

Duo leva son visage vers lui, les sourcils haussés de surprise.

- Épouse ?

- Oui. Je suis le fils du Maître d'Asgard et elle est la fille de Dame Freya, sa femme. Comme nous étions de même rang mais pas de même sang, on nous a mariés malgré qu'on nous ait élevé comme frère et sœur. »

En quelques paroles l'atmosphère de la pièce s'était sensiblement allégée malgré l'inquiétude de tous pour Noa. L'aura agressive d'Heero avait reflué ne laissant que l'homme qu'il était réellement : quelqu'un de bon et de las, bien trop accaparé par ses lourdes fonctions au sein de la famille régnante pour finir par ne plus voir ce qui était important, quelqu'un de meurtri par le Destin qui lui avait toujours refusé l'enfant qu'il espérait. L'arrivée de Sephren dans la vie de Noa l'avait mis devant son incapacité à engendrer un enfant et lui avait empli le cœur de colère et d'amertume. Elle avait trouvé ailleurs ce qu'il était incapable de lui donner.

Une main sur sa joue le ramena au présent.

Duo le regardait avec douceur.

« Tu vois, t'es moins flippant quand t'arrêtes de jouer les constipés. »

Heero manqua de s'étouffer par le vocabulaire utilisé mais, finalement, sourit.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on a du taf ! Le guerrier là, tu prends la dame et tu la descends dans le jardin. - Heero et Sephren, vous me suivez. Et vous, dit-il en se tournant vers Quatre, ben… suivez-le – il pointa Trowa du doigt -, on aura peut-être besoin de vous au cas où ils tomberaient dans les pommes. Ah ! Quelqu'un a une baguette en bois d'if ?

- Oui, dans le laboratoire au sous-sol, intervint Sephren alors qu'il s'écartait du lit pour laisser Trowa prendre Noa contre lui.

- Parfait. Allons-y, la lune doit être levée. »

Ils sortirent tous de la pièce et se séparèrent au rez-de-chaussée. Au sous-sol, Duo en profita pour préparer Sephren et Heero à la cérémonie en leur peignant différents symboles sur la peau du visage, du torse et des bras. Il leur expliqua aussi qu'il allait drainer une partie de leur puissance pour renflouer celle de Noa et lui permettre ainsi de pouvoir reprendre le cycle normal avec l'endroit qu'elle avait créé. Effectivement, le manoir pompait continuellement sur les réserves de pouvoir de Noa qui se nourrissait du bonheur que ses clients éprouvaient quand leur rêve était réalisé. Celui de cet arrancar devenu humain l'avait affaibli et avait rompu le cycle. Sephren et Heero acquiescèrent en silence quand il leur demanda s'ils étaient prêts à peut-être sacrifier leur vie pour Noa.

Assuré de leur soutien et muni de la baguette d'if que Sephren lui fournit, ils allèrent retrouver Trowa, Quatre et Noa dans le jardin.

D'un geste, il demanda à Trowa de déposer la jeune femme sur une étendue d'herbe. Il fit mettre Heero et Sephren pieds nus puis il prit le bras d'Heero et le plaça à quelques pas à droite de Noa et fit de même avec Sephren qu'il plaça à gauche. Il se recula. Une fois qu'il fut assez loin, il transforma l'herbe en sable fin. Il fit le tour de l'étendue de sable plusieurs fois, tendant le bras, armé de la baguette d'if, dessinant plusieurs cercles qu'il remplit de signes inconnus. Sitôt fini, il posa la baguette à ses pieds et leva les bras au ciel puis chanta.

Une douce mélopée s'éleva dans la nuit, semblant emplir les ténèbres à mesure que Duo haussait la voix. Quatre et Trowa écoutèrent, charmés par le phrasée enivrant de cette langue inconnue. Puis le charme se brisa quand les cercles et les symboles se mirent à luire.

Heero et Sephren se tendirent immédiatement en sentant un flux passer de leur corps vers les cercles. Ce ne fut qu'une simple sensation au début puis un léger picotement pour devenir une cuisante brûlure. L'un comme l'autre chancela mais ils luttèrent pour garder leur équilibre afin que la plante de leurs pieds reste toujours en contact avec le cercle. Sephren fut le premier à lâcher un gémissement de douleur, rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par Heero qui gronda en serrant les poings.

Quatre se serra contre Trowa, trop sensible à la douleur qui se propageait dans le corps des deux hommes.

Puis, lentement, Noa s'éleva de quelques centimètres et la lueur qui émanait du sol l'entoura entièrement. Soudainement elle s'amplifia et les deux hommes hurlèrent de concert puis tout s'arrêta.

Noa se reposa doucement au sol tandis qu'Heero et Sephren chancelèrent avant de s'écrouler. Duo tituba légèrement mais réussit à garder son équilibre puis rejoignit Noa au centre. Il vérifia son pouls puis leva un visage fatigué mais rayonnant vers Trowa et Quatre.

« On a réussi. »

Il se laissa tomber assis, en appui sur ses bras. Lui aussi accusait le contrecoup du rite.

Trowa se précipita vers son fils tandis que Quatre allait aux côtés d'Heero. L'un et l'autre respiraient bruyamment mais, malgré l'intense fatigue qui se lisait sur leurs visages, ils allaient bien.

Heero, de meilleure constitution que Sephren, se redressa le premier, quelques minutes après.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il dès qu'il vit le visage de Quatre.

Celui-ci lui fit sourire radieux qui fit sourire Heero à son tour. Il n'avait pas besoin de mot pour comprendre qu'ils avaient réussi. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, il parvint à se hisser à quatre pattes et alla jusqu'à son épouse au centre. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux puis déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Ensuite, il leva les yeux sur Sephren. Ce garçon qu'il avait haï dès qu'il avait posé son regard sur lui venait, en n'hésitant pas à offrir sa vie pour Noa, de balayer cette animosité qui le taraudait. Il lui avait prouvé de la manière la plus courageuse qui soit qu'il tenait autant à Noa que lui, si ce n'était plus. L'expression d'Heero s'adoucit. Peut-être aurait-il dû essayer de vivre avec eux plutôt que de laisser Noa s'enfuir avec ce gosse, loin de lui. Mais s'il ne pouvait revenir sur les erreurs qu'il avait faites, il était peut-être temps de faire la paix. Le voyant se reprendre, il le rejoignit et, sous le regard effaré de Trowa, lui empoigna le bras pour l'aider à se redresser. D'un regard, Sephren comprit que Noa allait bien et ils restèrent là, tous les deux assis, l'un à côté de l'autre, couvant du regard la femme qui avait le plus d'importance dans leur vie.

Au moment où Duo parvint jusqu'à eux pour apprécier ensemble le travail bien fait, Heero l'attira contre lui.

« Merci.

- Mais de rien, sans vous deux, je n'aurais rien pu faire » répondit-il en rougissant légèrement.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Trowa prit Noa dans ses bras.

« Il est temps de rentrer et de se reposer. »

Cela sonnait comme un ordre mais même Heero ne songea pas à protester. Quatre aida Sephren tandis que Duo passait son bras sous celui d'Heero.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde était couché et dormait à poings fermés.

000

Bien que son esprit flottait encore un peu dans les limbes du sommeil, Noa ouvrit un œil. Elle bougea légèrement et se rendit compte assez vite que la douleur et les rêves étranges qui la tourmentaient depuis plusieurs jours avait disparus. Elle se permit un petit sourire puis regarda autour d'elle. Le doux soleil matinal entrait à flot dans la pièce, réchauffant lentement sa peau. Elle se laissa aller à la chaude caresse pendant un moment puis se tourna vers le côté opposé du lit en entendant un faible bruissement. Son sourire s'agrandit en découvrant Sephren assis dans un fauteuil, veillant sur son sommeil. Puis elle fronça les sourcils en voyant les marques d'une grande fatigue sur son visage. Le connaissant, il devait être là depuis qu'elle avait commencé à avoir de la fièvre. Elle se redressa pour s'asseoir et toucha du bout des doigts le visage fatigué de son ami.

Aussitôt, le jeune homme bondit de son siège puis se laissa tomber à genoux à côté d'elle en la voyant réveillée.

« Tu es enfin réveillée ! s'exclama-t-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Plutôt bien, lui répondit-elle en dégageant sa main pour la poser sur les longs cheveux noirs. Depuis combien de temps je dors ?

- Presque 5 jours, tu nous as fait peur.

- Nous ? Qui d'autre est ici ?

Sephren se redressa, surpris.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- De quoi ?

- Père, son compagnon et Heero-sama sont ici. »

Une expression choquée et paniquée remplaça le doux sourire qu'elle affichait jusque là. Ces rêves, ces maudits rêves n'étaient pas le reflet de ses propres craintes. Heero était là et il avait vu… Elle prit le visage de Sephren entre ses mains et l'attira vers elle.

« Dis-moi qu'Heero ne t'a pas fait de mal ! lui demanda-t-elle presque au bord des larmes.

Il posa ses mains sur les siennes.

- Non, Dame. Je dirais même que nos relations se sont améliorées.

- Vos… mais il t'a vu ! »

Le regard de Sephren se fit intense et Noa se mordit la lèvre.

« Tu étais au courant ? Tu savais que je….

- Oui, ce n'est pas la première fois.

- Pas la…

- Tu te souviens du petit village au sud de Londres où j'ai aidé les médecins à endiguer la peste noire ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

« Eh bien… Malgré l'aide que nous leur avons apportée, le religieux qui était en charge de la paroisse m'accusa de sorcellerie, ce qui n'était pas faux en soi, et alerta ses supérieurs. De part mon rang, ils n'osèrent pas me soumettre à la question, ni toi non plus d'ailleurs, mais ils érigèrent un tribunal pour nous juger…

- Je me souviens de tout ça, Noa-sama.

- Mais tu ne te souviens pas de la façon dont nous sommes rentrés à Asgard sains et saufs, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sephren pencha la tête et son visage disparut derrière ses longs cheveux noirs. Non, malgré ses efforts pour se souvenir, il ne se souvenait de rien entre le moment où on l'avait traîné devant ces imbéciles et le moment où il s'était réveillé à Asgard, blessé.

« Tu as révélé ta forme naturelle, ce jour-là, quand ils m'ont condamnée au bûcher. Tu as massacré tous les hommes présents sans te soucier des blessures qu'ils t'infligeaient. Puis tu m'as prise contre toi et tu nous as fait transplané directement devant les portes du palais d'Asgard. Mère t'a vu reprendre forme humaine de sa fenêtre mais, après avoir écouté mon récit, elle me permit de te garder auprès de moi à la condition que personne ne soit au courant et que je garde un œil sur toi. »

Il y eut un long silence où Sephren digéra ces nouvelles informations puis il se redressa et s'assit sur le bord du lit, dos à la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant ?

Elle se hissa à genoux et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

- Parce que, parfois, tu es un imbécile. Et qu'en apprenant ta naissance et l'histoire de ta race, j'ai eu peur que tu ne passes ta vie au fil de l'épée pour me protéger de toi. »

Sephren aurait voulu s'offusquer mais elle avait raison. La veille, alors qu'Heero revenait d'Asgard, il lui avait demandé pourquoi les fairies étaient emprisonnés. Quand il lui eut conté toute l'histoire, la première chose qui lui vint fut, effectivement, qu'il était une menace pour Noa et tous ceux qui venaient au manoir. Et, sûrement en voyant ses yeux s'assombrir, le mage l'avait saisi au col en lui faisant bien comprendre que s'il blessait sa sœur d'une quelconque manière, il avait plutôt intérêt de ne plus jamais recroiser sa route.

Il se permit donc un sourire et posa une main sur un des bras graciles posés sur sa poitrine.

« N'aies crainte, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire une bêtise.

Un discret soupir chatouilla son oreille puis le poids contre son dos disparut.

- Très bien. Je suis soulagée. Maintenant couches-toi, tu as besoin de repos.

Il y eut un bruissement de draps et il se tourna vers elle pour la voir tapoter la place qu'elle avait dégagée à ses côtés.

- Mais Dame, ton époux…

- Au diable mon époux ! J'ai dit : 'Couches-toi' »

Devant son regard de mère qui entend être obéi, Sephren soupira, exaspéré. Y aurait-il un jour où elle cesserait de ne voir en lui que le gamin qu'elle avait découvert dans la neige sur le flanc d'une montagne au milieu des Carpates ? Pour autant, il n'essaya pas de combattre. Il se leva, fit le tour du lit tout en défaisant sa chemise qu'il posa sur une chaise et s'installa comme la dame l'avait exigé. Quelques secondes après, il avait la tête posée sur son épaule menue, comme cela arrivait si souvent lorsqu'il était enfant et se laissa bercer par le rythme de sa respiration calme.

Moins d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Noa sourit. Il s'était endormi sans demander son reste et apprécia à sa pleine valeur le poids qui reposait contre son sein. Son regard s'attrista et s'emplit d'un amour qui lui était interdit. Elle caressa doucement les longs cheveux noirs puis la courbe prononcée de la mâchoire et frôla ses lèvres d'un geste coupable. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas se laisser tenter et décida de se lever.

La première chose qu'elle fit fut de prendre une longue douche. Sous le jet d'eau, elle se débarrassa de la sueur qu'elle avait cumulé et de cette impression d'être poisseuse bien qu'elle sut qu'Emilie s'était fait un devoir de lui faire une toilette régulière. En sortant, elle se drapa dans un kimono vert pâle aux jolis arabesques grises, ceinturé d'un obi de la même teinte. Elle prit avec elle ses cigarettes et son porte-cigarette en comptant sur la générosité des résidants pour lui fournir du feu. Avant de sortir, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au bel endormi qui n'avait pas bougé un muscle et elle se rendit dehors, sur la terrasse du restaurant pour profiter du soleil de cette fin d'été.

« Dame Noa. »

Un sourire immense envahit le visage de Noa quand elle vit la haute silhouette de Trowa venir jusqu'à elle. Il s'inclina pour lui souhaiter le bonjour et dès qu'il se redressa, elle le prit dans ses bras.

« Trowa ! Cela fait si longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ?

Il se détacha d'elle, un peu embarrassé, et ils allèrent s'installer à une table où du café et quelques gâteaux les attendaient.

- Très bien Dame Noa. Et vous ?

- Encore un peu fatiguée mais le pire est passé. »

Il lui servit une tasse et elle sortit une cigarette qu'il s'empressa d'allumer.

« Tu es seul ? Sephren m'a dit que tu étais venu avec ton compagnon et Heero.

Un discret sourire étira les lèvres de Trowa.

- Quatre est dans la roseraie et Messire Heero discute avec Duo.

- Duo ? Qui est-ce ?

- Le chaman qui vous a sauvé la vie.

- Oh… L'ami de Subaru donc. »

Noa aperçut à ce moment-là la silhouette de son époux qui divisait joyeusement avec un jeune homme plus petit dont la longue tresse se balançait à chaque pas. Elle se redressa, intriguée, et manqua de s'étouffer quand, la remarquant, Heero lui adressa un grand signe de la main avant de se pencher vers le jeune homme, de lui souffler quelques mots et de venir la rejoindre.

« Que s'était-il passée ici ? souffla-t-elle, étonnée, par l'attitude de son époux.

Trowa en sourit un peu plus.

- Bien des choses ma Dame, bien des choses. »

Heero les rejoignit à grandes enjambées, montant quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient à la terrasse.

« Te voilà enfin réveillée, ma mie, lança-t-il à la cantonade de sa voix profonde avant qu'il ne les ait tout à fait rejoint.

- Comme tu peux le voir, lui répondit-elle en lui présentant sa main droite qu'il baisa aussitôt avant de déposer un bref baiser sur son front. D'un geste, il fit venir une chaise à lui et s'installa en face d'elle.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

Son attitude si enjoué avait de quoi la surprendre mais de revoir ses grands yeux bleus pétiller fit bondir son cœur de joie. Ses yeux se plissèrent autant que ses lèvres s'étirèrent sur un délicieux sourire.

- Très bien Heero, je vais très bien.

- Tu m'en vois heureux. Tu nous as fait peur. »

Duo arriva à son tour.

« Vous semblez reprendre des forces, madame.

- Et c'est à vous que je le dois Duo, c'est ça ?

- Oui madame.

- Laissez donc le madame et appelez-moi Noa.

Le sourire qu'il lui fit déclencha un souvenir dans la mémoire de Noa. Cette moue si reconnaissable et ces yeux violets si rares amenèrent un autre nom aux lèvres de la jeune femme.

« Oh… Vous devez être le fils ou le petit-fils de Wakisa !

Les yeux de Duo s'arrondirent puis il acquiesça en s'installant autour de la table.

- Vous connaissez mon grand-père ?

- Oui. J'ai passé une partie de ma vie à faire le tour du monde pour rencontrer les plus grands sorciers et autres mages que recèle cette terre. Et la réputation de votre grand-père n'est plus à faire. C'est étonnant que Sephren ne vous l'ait pas dit, il… »

Aussitôt Noa se mordit la lèvre et jeta un coup d'œil à Heero mais celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir pris ombrage qu'elle parle de Sephren en sa présence et même sa main qu'elle tenait toujours n'avait pas tressailli.

« Il était avec moi. Mais peut-être était-il un peu jeune pour s'en souvenir. »

Cependant, l'atmosphère légère et joyeuse s'était modifiée et Trowa le sentit. Il se leva tout en entraînant Duo qui vola un gâteau au passage.

« Vous avez certainement bien des choses à vous dire. Duo, s'il vous plaît, accompagnez-moi, nous allons retrouver Quatre et lui dire que Dame Noa se porte mieux. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais leur fit un petit signe de la main alors que le soldat le traînait vers la roseraie.

Dès qu'ils ne furent plus à porter de voix, le visage d'Heero devint plus sérieux. Il prit les deux mains de son épouse dans les siennes et, regardant le sol entre ses jambes légèrement écartées, il murmura :

« J'ai été un sale con durant ces derniers siècles, n'est-ce pas ?

Noa perdit son sourire et retira une de ses mains de celles d'Heero pour la poser sur son menton et lui redresser la tête. Son regard semblait perdu et triste.

« Heero…

- Ne le nies pas Noa, j'ai fait de ta vie un enfer… et je le regrette. Tu as choisi de sauver et d'élever cet enfant et au lieu de reconnaître ton grand cœur, j'en ai pris ombrage et suis devenu jaloux et détestable.

Il baissa les yeux, comme pour éviter la sentence qu'il craignait de voir dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

- Déjà avant, Heero, ton caractère s'était assombri sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Depuis que nous sommes mariés, tu as arrêté de te confier à moi et je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à savoir non plus. Nous avons tous les deux nos tords, tu n'es pas le seul à blâmer. Je t'aime tellement Heero, plus qu'une sœur le devrait mais probablement pas assez pour être l'épouse dont tu avais besoin. »

Ils discutèrent encore longtemps, s'avouant encore maintes choses qui avaient empoisonnées leur vie. Ils parlèrent de leur impossibilité à avoir un enfant et de la jalousie qu'Heero avait éprouvée lorsqu'elle avait ramené Sephren avec elle. Ils parlèrent de la tendance d'Heero à s'emporter de plus en plus sans essayer de comprendre et de la fuite de Noa plutôt que d'affronter son mari et frère pour savoir ce qui le tourmentait. Leurs cœurs se soulagèrent peu à peu et au bout d'un long moment, le soleil déjà déclinait, Heero lui demanda si elle était heureuse ici.

« Oui, je suis très heureuse.

- Je suis content de l'apprendre. Réponds-moi avec franchise : aimes-tu Sephren ?

Noa rougit et se pinça les lèvres.

- Oui, Heero. Je l'aime pour l'homme qu'il est devenu et non plus pour l'enfant qu'il a été.

Heero hocha doucement la tête.

- Et lui ?

- Je le pense.

Il se redressa alors, étonné.

- Ne s'est-il jamais confessé ?

Noa se leva, les poings sur les hanches, indignée.

- Comment oses-tu douter de lui ! Sephren a toujours fait preuve d'honneur et même si c'est moi qui l'aie adoubé, tu n'en restes pas moins son seigneur ! Jamais il n'aurait osé poser la main sur moi ! Il peut être certes équivoque dans ses gestes mais tu sais tout comme moi que les fairies sont une race très tactile… »

Heero rejeta la tête en arrière et rit. Noa se calma aussitôt et se rassit.

« Tu pensais vraiment que nous étions amants ?

Il hocha la tête tout en essuyant une larme qui pointait.

- Il semble que j'ai vraiment été aveuglé. Excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Enfin… »

Il prit la main gauche de Noa et la leva. La jeune femme s'aperçut alors que son anneau de mariage n'y était plus.

« A présent, il ne sera plus question de trahison, tu es libre. »

Noa resta un moment sans voix, la main posée sur sa bouche.

« Qu'as-tu fait ?

- Il y a deux jours, je suis allé voir mon père et je lui ai demandé d'annuler nos épousailles.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il est temps que tu sois enfin heureuse. »

Malgré une pointe de tristesse à ne plus être l'épouse d'Heero, les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux étaient de joie. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit revenir vers eux Trowa, Duo et un jeune homme blond qui devait être Quatre. Son sourire s'agrandit et elle prit le visage de son frère en coupe.

« Et il semble qu'il soit aussi temps pour toi.

Il suivit son regard quand elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard violine de Duo.

- Oui, tu as certainement raison. »

Ils se levèrent de concert et on lui présenta Quatre comme il se devait. Puis fatiguée par les émotions de la journée, elle retourna dans sa chambre en leur promettant de les retrouver pour le dîner.

Heero regardait son ex-épouse disparaître par la porte du restaurant quand une main se glissa dans la sienne.

« On dirait que le charme de cet endroit agit même quand la maîtresse n'est plus là, murmura Duo, le regard plongé dans celui d'Heero qui s'était tourné vers lui.

Celui-ci entremêla leurs doigts et acquiesça d'un simple mouvement de tête.

- Peut-être devrions-nous aussi aller nous reposer avant le dîner. »

Duo sourit et ils prirent ensemble le chemin que Noa avait ouvert quelques instants plus tôt.

Las, Trowa laissa tomber sa carcasse dans un fauteuil tout proche.

« Si j'avais su qu'il fallait seulement les réunir tous ici pour que leurs querelles s'apaisent, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps !

Quatre gloussa et s'assit sur ses genoux.

- Maintenant c'est fait. Tu n'auras plus à te soucier de l'humeur de Messire Heero ni de ses menaces qui pesaient sur la vie de ton fils.

Trowa sourit et embrassa tendrement son compagnon.

- Je crois qu'un peu de repos ne nous ferait pas de mal non plus. »

Quatre rougit et lâcha un petit cri quand Trowa se leva, l'entraînant avec lui.

000

Ce fut avec le cœur battant à toute allure que Noa entra dans sa chambre. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, elle resta un long moment au pied de son lit, appuyée à la colonne de son lit à baldaquin, observant sans bouger, Sephren qui dormait. Il était loin l'enfant mourant de froid qu'elle avait trouvé un après-midi d'hiver. Il ne restait de lui que les grands yeux vert émeraude et le noir profond de sa chevelure. Devant elle dormait un homme, grand, bien fait, fort et courageux, et qui n'avait eu cesse de la protéger et qui en portait chaque jour les cicatrices.

Elle n'avait pas menti à Heero, elle l'aimait de toute son âme et elle avait lutté contre son corps pour qu'il ne la trahisse jamais. Et, à présent qu'elle pouvait déposer les armes, les doutes l'assaillaient. S'était-elle méprise sur les sentiments qu'il lui vouait ? Ne voyait-il pas en elle que la mère qu'il avait perdue ?

Mais elle était fatiguée. Elle savait de toute façon que sans le spectre d'Heero entre eux, elle ne pourrait vivre à ses côtés en sachant que ses sentiments ne lui étaient pas rendus. S'il ne voyait que la mère en elle, elle devrait se séparer de lui afin qu'il vive sa propre vie.

Elle fit donc le tour du lit et s'allongea sur le côté, face à lui. Elle regarda un instant son paisible visage puis lentement, elle se rapprocha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le temps sembla se suspendre et elle s'aperçut alors que les orbes émeraude étaient rivés sur elle, agrandis par la stupeur. Il se redressa vite, certainement choqué et s'assit sur le bord du lit, ne lui laissant voir que son dos et ses épaules tendues. Devant ce rejet évident, les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Noa.

« S'il te plaît, ne me tentes pas alors que ton époux est entre ses murs. Je ne saurais t'éviter le déshonneur.

Soulagée de s'être méprise sur sa vive réaction, la jeune femme sécha rapidement ses larmes et un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Il n'y a point de déshonneur à aimer une fraîche divorcée, lui lança-t-elle, amusée, tandis qu'elle dénouait le obi qui retenait son vêtement.

Brusquement il se retourna et se figea en voyant le kimono glisser doucement de ses épaules.

- Tu ne te joues pas de moi ? demanda-t-il doucement sans quitter le vêtement du regard.

- Non. »

Vivement, il attrapa son poignet et l'attira à lui. Le kimono s'ouvrit, la laissant frémissante et à demi-nue entre ses bras.

Il l'observa longtemps, comme si elle n'était qu'un rêve éphémère, son regard s'assombrissant de désir, faisant naître une douce chaleur entre eux. Il n'osait pas la toucher, de peur qu'elle ne s'évanouisse et qu'il ne s'éveille, seul, désespéré. Ce rêve, il l'avait fait des centaines de fois sans que jamais il ne se réalise…

Une main sur sa joue le sortie de sa torpeur. Noa le regardait tendrement alors qu'elle portait à ses lèvres la larme qu'elle venait d'essuyer. Il lui fit un petit sourire contrit puis caressa sa joue pour se rendre compte que sa peau avait changé de couleur. Point de décharge d'énergie ou de douleur cette fois-ci, sa transformation s'était faite naturellement. Mais peu lui importait. Si Noa ne s'offusquait pas de ce changement alors il l'aimerait tel qu'il était vraiment, et il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Au deuxième étage, une autre histoire se nouait.

Duo se tenait, rougissant et indécis devant la porte de sa chambre, Heero attendant derrière lui. Leurs mains étaient toujours étroitement enlacées et pourtant Duo doutait. Si cela lui avait paru une bonne idée sur la terrasse, il n'était plus tout à fait sûr de lui. N'était-il pas un peu tôt pour s'engager ? Après tout il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques jours seulement. Pourtant il se sentait inexorablement attiré. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres : l'endroit devait avoir le pouvoir de mettre à nu les cœurs de ceux qui s'y trouvaient.

« Tu réfléchis trop. »

Duo se retourna et fut pris dans le vortex abyssal du regard bleuté d'Heero. Oui, peut-être qu'il laissait trop de place à la réflexion.

Heero posa sa main sur sa joue et redressa son visage, assez du moins, pour qu'il n'ait pas trop à se courber, et vint chercher de sa bouche les jolies lèvres rosées. Les jambes de Duo chancelèrent. Heero l'embrassait sans retenue, comme si le lendemain ne viendrait jamais.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et les yeux brillants. Heero posa son front contre le sien et murmura :

« Cela fait des siècles que je n'ai pas autant désiré quelqu'un. »

Puis sans crier gare, il l'attrapa sous les fesses et le hissa dans ses bras. Il colla son dos contre la porte et reprit sa bouche pour un baiser plus ardent.

L'esprit de Duo se perdit dans le brouillard de plaisir que faisait naître cette langue qui l'envahissait et il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'Heero ouvrait la porte pour les entraîner vers plus d'intimité.

000

Deux jours plus tard, Trowa, Quatre, Heero et Duo s'apprêtaient à partir.

Trowa donna une rude accolade à son fils en lui faisant promettre de vite venir le voir puis embrassa Noa. Quatre les salua respectueusement, Duo fit de même. Heero enferma sa sœur dans une longue étreinte puis l'embrassa sur les deux joues en lui assurant que sa mère serait ravie de la revoir puis serra avec force la main de Sephren. Il en profita pour l'attirer à lui et lui murmurer que s'il lui faisait le moindre mal il aurait l'honneur de connaître l'hospitalité des geôles du palais.

Quand ils furent enfin partis, Noa se coula dans les bras de son intendant.

« Enfin un peu de calme, murmura-t-il en nichant son visage dans les cheveux gris.

- Pas pour très longtemps, les passages sont rouverts. »

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces quelques mots, le bruit strident des freins d'une voiture se fit entendre sur les graviers. Une portière claqua et quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune blond aux yeux bleus, essoufflé et affolé, déboula dans le hall.

Sephren se détacha de Noa et fit un grand sourire à leur premier client.

« Soyez le bienvenu au Manoir des Rêves… »

000

**J'espère que cela vous aura plus autant que les OS précédents. Inutile de demander la suite, elle fera l'objet d'un Os à part. **

**Tiens, justement... Qui est le petit blond qui vient de se ramener essoufflé et paniqué?**

**Un petit Os sur le couple de votre choix ( dans la limite des mangas et autres livres sur lesquels j'écris déjà.) à celle ou celui qui trouvera en premier!**

**A bientôt**

**Noan**


End file.
